What We Don't Have
by bamboowarrior
Summary: Natsu reveals his true feelings for Lucy but Lucy doesn't return them back which leaves Natsu dejected. Natsu then decides to leave to go find Igneel for a while but when he comes back he doesn't come alone but instead returns with a pretty black haired girl. What is her relationship with Natsu? And how will Lucy react to her?
1. One-sided Love

**Hope you guys like this story i think it will be fun to write**

The usual rowdy Fairy Tail guild was unusually quiet at the moment. Every member had stopped their immediate action to turn their attention to a certain pink haired DragonSlayer and blonde Celestial Mage

It was the moment they had all been waiting for, as Natsu Dragneel had finally gotten the courage to go up to Lucy Heartphilia and express his true feelings for her

Half the guild was amazed that he even figured them out to begin with as he was well-known for his dense and naïve nature. Everyone in the guild already knew that Lucy had always liked the DragonSlayer more than just being his friends, so when he finally pronounced his feeling to her everyone in the Guild had to stop what they were doing and take in the sight

All of them were trying their best to hold in their congratulation and celebratory remarks as they all waited for Lucy to return the same feelings to the grinning boy in front of her

It was all going to be one big Fairy Tail ending for the two they all thought

But that didn't happen

Instead, the entire Guild now stood speechless in shock and horror at what happened next

"Natsu, you know how much I care about you and yeah I think your special but right now I'm going to have to say no. I'm sorry." She had calmly as the excitement that was once on Natsu's face had tuned into disappointment as the rest of the Guild just stood dumbfounded by the blonds response

Even Levy and Erza, Lucy's best friends stood shocked by her response to the man they thought she loved

"But why? I thought you felt the same way about me" he said awkwardly

"Maybe, I'm not sure what to feel about you at this point but you know I'm already dating another person and things are going great with him. I can't just leave him now because of what you said" she said softly

"I hope you understand, I'm sorry but I have to go now. Natsu I'm really sorry, maybe if things were different but as of now, I can't return your feelings" she said softly as she got up and left, leaving a dejected Natsu and a depressed guild behind.

As Lucy walked out of the guild she couldn't help but feel a little sad for Natsu. She had always liked him and if he had told her earlier things may have been different but as of right now she was taken and wanted to stay loyal to her boyfriend.

Back at the Guild, things hadn't changed much as a shocked Natsu still hadn't move from his spot as the Guild stayed quiet. Even the likes of Laxus and Gazille couldn't help but feel sorry for the Fire Mage as all of them just stared at him wondering what would happen next before Natsu got up from his seat and just sighed

"Sorry for the disappointing show everyone, maybe next time" he said disingenuously as Grey step forward and put his hand on his shoulder

"I'm sorry man. Are you going to be alright?" he asked with concern in his voice as everyone looked on

"Haha, yeah I guess, I mean not much to do at this point" he responded with a small smile on his face as the rest of the guild began to go up to him and give him some words of encouragement as Natsu just nodded his head in thanks for the kind words before leaving the guild to go home

As the rest of the Guild watched him leave, most of them lost the will to do much that day. Mira, the one who was most in favour of the couple to get together could be seen weeping gently while the rest of the women of Fairy Tail just sat together somberly and discussed the Natsu-Lucy relationship. The men of the guild just sat around drank and talked about what Natsu would be like tomorrow. It seemed the entire guild just shut off after the event as the loud and boisterous people were left quiet and lethargic the rest of the day

As the next day came everyone lay in wait for the arrival of Natsu or Lucy. All of them had different questions they needed to be answered and all sides needed to talk to them

The only one of those two to arrive however was a grinning Natsu who entered the guild with his large bag on, surprising everyone

"Hey guys, just wanted to let you know I'm going to go try finding Igneel for the next month so don't worry about me, I'll be back soon" he said cheerfully as the rest of the guild again just stood stunned

"Oi Natsu, you can't leave just like that after what happened yesterday" Grey objected as the others nodded in agreement as a frown appeared on Natsu's face

"No that's the exact reason I need this, I just want to be alone and think for a bit and this is the best excuse to do so" he said confidently as master Makerov finally spoke

"That's fine Natsu, take all the time you need, we will all be waiting for your return" he said kindly and with a smile

"Thanks Gramp's I'll be back as soon as I can, take care everyone" he said as he quickly got out of the guild, not wanting to be stopped or question about yesterday again

"Old man you sure that's the smart thing for him to so" Laxus asked Makerov

"With a broken heart you can't do much, it's the hardest thing to fix. There's no right or wrong way to do so, all that a person can do is follow their heart and see where that takes you" he said softly as the rest of the guild again stood saddened for another day

"I hope he'll be alright" Mira said

"Knowing Natsu he'll be fine he just needs some time to himself. I'm sure he's just confused about his feelings right now and just needs to sort them out" Erza responded

Three days had passed since Natsu had left, and the guild just wasn't the same. It didn't help that Lucy had been absent as well but the rowdy guild now seemed quiet and boring compared to its usual standards

But the quietness soon changed as a frustrated Lucy could be seen walking into the guild to everyone's surprise

"Lucy where have you been the past couple of day?" a concerned Erza asked Lucy who had a sad look on her face

"I'm sorry Erza, after everything that happened between me and Natsu, I found it really hard to come back here, so instead I just spent more time with my boyfriend but in the last couple of days I found out he was nothing like I thought and that he didn't really care about me so I dumped him"

"I was beginning to feel a little lonely after so I decided to come here" she said shyly

"Ohh Lu I missed you so much" Levy yelled as she ran up and gave Lucy a hug

"Yeah, I missed you guys to but I bet a lot of you are still mad at the way I handle Natsu's situation so it was hard for me to come back" she said as she was surprised to see Mira come forth and give her a hug

"It was a shock the way you reacted, but it was you choice in the end. We can't force you to do something you don't want, so don't think like that. We're all just happy we can see you again" she said lovingly as Lucy could feel the tears streaming down her face as she thanked everyone

As the days progressed after her return the guild moral seemed to improve constantly. The amount of smiling faces and fights that broke out seemed to increase and everyone seemed happy

On this day it had been thirty-five days since Natsu had left and some of the Guild was becoming worried over his absence especially Lucy who knew Natsu's destructive ability along with the way his emotion seemed to control his actions. As she, Erza and Gray sat down drawing out a plan to go try to find him the doors of the guild slammed open and a familiar voice rang out

I'm back everyone" Natsu yelled as everyone in the guild swarmed toward him as he just grinned at their reaction.

"Oi, Natsu, your late" Grey teased as Natsu smirked

"Better late than never" he retorted with a grin on his face

As they all raced to meet Natsu at the door they were all shocked to see someone else enter behind him as they all slowed down in front of Natsu. A pretty girl with long black hair walked in and stood beside Natsu with a smile

"Natsu who's this women with you? Erza asked as all the guys just stared at her

"Why does he always find the hot ones?" Macou asked aloud as Wakaba just laughed

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot. Everyone this is Iris and she wants to join Fairy Tail!"

**What did you guys think? Let me know!**


	2. Iris

** So here's a new chapter, thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews it means alot that you guys are interested in the story and makes me want to write more when more people are interested so thanks. Hope you enjoy meeting Iris this chapter, it's all about her **

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot. Everyone, this is Iris and she wants to join Fairy Tail" Natsu said with a grin as everyone looked at him in surprise as Iris spoke for the first time

"Hello everyone, my name is Iris Harold and it a pleasure to meet you all. Natsu has told me so much about you guys it's great to finally meet all of you" she said with a smile on her face as the rest of the guild was speechless at the sight of Natsu with another girl.

Immediately, everyone shifted their attention from Iris to Lucy who just stood still, speechless at the sight

What's he doing with another girl not from this guild? And why did he bring her to Fairy Tail she thought as she didn't even notice the stares she was receiving from the other guild members before she was brought back to reality by the voice of Master Makarov

"Ahh, Natsu your finally back and it looks like you made a new friend. Iris, I am the guild master Makarov before letting you join us can you tell us a little bit about yourself?" he asked curiously as the rest of the guild began to creep in closer to the pair to hear her story

"Sure I'll start from the beginning. My parents died when I was really young and my brother disappeared shortly after their death so I was raised by my aunt and uncle. They were really nice and I loved them so much. They taught me how to use magic and I was very happy to be with them" she said somberly before a frown appeared on her face as she continued

"But about two years ago a dark guild came and attacked my town. We tried to fend them off but we were overwhelmed and I was eventually knocked out. When I came to the entire town was destroyed and my aunt and uncle both died during the attack" she said as a few tears began to drop from some of the guild members, even Lucy had to admit it was a devastatingly sad story as she continued

"After that day I vowed to do two things before I die, the first was to help eliminate any dark guild I found causing trouble and the other thing was to find out what happened to my brother. So that's what I've been doing the last two years. At first it was hard taking on mages from dark guilds but as I gained experience my magic's grown stronger which I've been thankful for but during the two years I still haven't found a solid lead on my brother's whereabouts and that's when I bumped into Natsu in a town way north of here" she said with a smile as Natsu just grinned back at her as the atmosphere in the guild seemed to lighten for everyone except Lucy who wasn't feeling too good at the moment

"Yeah we met in a town that was being attacked by a dark guild but after me and Iris got done with them I don't think they'll ever cause a problem there again. After that we began to travel together. Since we were both trying to find individuals without any clues we both tried to help each other but in the end we both got nowhere" Natsu said sadly before Iris added

"Well if you hadn't gotten into fights with every person who insulted you maybe we could have gotten somewhere" she teased

"Well maybe if you didn't fight every single person who came from a dark guild we could have spent more time searching for them" he spat back as the atmosphere of the guild was soon filled with tension as everyone was stunned at what happened next

"Well maybe I should just kick your ass so you'd shut-up" she replied back as a huge grin appeared on Natsu's face

"I dare you to try" he challenged as before anyone could interjected both Natsu and Iris began fighting each other with punches and kicks as the rest of the guild watched in amazement. Iris was able to keep up with Natsu the entire way and even hit him a few times before Natsu began to use magic

"Fire Dragon's Roar" he yelled as flames shot out toward Iris as everyone looked at her worried before a smirk arose from her face

"You have to do better than that, Blue Flame Wall" she yelled as a massive wall of small blue flame balls appeared in front of her absorbing Natsu's flames and leaving her untouched as everyone looked on impressed at how easily she was able to handle Natsu's roar

"Okay now it's my turn. Blue Flame wall disperse" she yelled as each small ball of flame from the wall had been shot toward Natsu. He quickly dodged all of them with a grin on his face as the flames missed him but hit the wall behind him blowing it up to Makarov's dismay

As both wizards began their next round of attacks however, Erza finally intervened

"Both of you stop this immediately" she demanded as both combatants quickly stopped what they were doing. Their looks of happiness changing into looks of horror while both uttering the same phrase

"Aye sir" to everyone's amusement

"Man, there both the same person, just in different bodies" Grey commented

"Yeah, but she seems really strong" Mira pointed out

"Not bad" Gazille added with a smile as Levy looked at him rather annoyed

"She is a Man" Elfman added as Iris took exception to the comment and punched Elfman through a couple of tables as everyone began to laugh again, even Erza could be seen cracking a smile

"That was a man" Elfman mumbled as he tried to get back up

"I am not a man I am a girl" she scolded him as Makarov finally spoke again

"I've seen enough, I can tell your going to fit in just fine over here so Iris Harold, I am formally offering you an invitation to join the Fairy Tail guild" he said happily as the anger from Iris quickly subsided as she answered

"Of course I'll join, this place seems way to fun to miss out, plus I'll be able to go on some awesome adventures with Natsu and the rest of you" she said happily as the rest of the guild yelled in approval of their new member as Lucy looked on. She still wasn't sure what to think of the new girl as she saw Natsu walk up behind Iris and tap her on the shoulder

"See I told ya everyone would like you so come on let me introduce you to everybody" he said with a smile on his face as Iris smiled back causing Lucy's chest to hurt

"Sure you can but let me see how many I already know, I mean all you did half the time was talk about your friends. So let's see" she thought for a second before starting

"The lady who threatened us is defiantly Erza and you're right, she is very scary but she's also very beautiful and strong" she said favourably as Erza blushed at the comment

"Thank-you, it was nice meeting you Iris, when you have the time we should defiantly spar a little bit" Erza added as Iris just nodded happily while Natsu shook his head knowing the beating Erza would give her when they fight

"And you must be the wonderful stripper of Fairy Tail" she said calmly as Grey looked confused

"Actually my name is Grey" he replied coolly as Iris just giggled

"That's maybe true, but until you put some clothes on you're a stripper in my eyes" she teased as Grey quickly began trying to find his clothes as the rest of the guild laughed

"Ohh and you must be Lucy Heartphila" she said excitedly as she moved up really close to Lucy who didn't know what she was feeling inside when Iris began talking to her

"I'm so glad I get to meet you, Natsu talked about you the most out of everyone and he had nothing but nice things to say about" she said happily as Lucy looked at her confused as Natsu began to walk over to her

"Yeah, I really missed ya Luce" he said as he gave Lucy a hug which made her feel like she was melting in DragonSlayer's arms

I really missed this feeling she thought before the sensation quickly evaporated as Natsu let go and continued

"It was a bit weird traveling without you at first, but when I met Iris I felt way better and it made traveling fun again" he said as Iris giggled at his excitement while Lucy faked a smile as she could feel the pain in her chest expand

"ohh well, we'll catch up later Luce but let me introduce Iris to everyone else first" Natsu offered as he quickly helped her meet everyone else in the guild in a flash as she instantly felt at home

"Thank-you for the warm welcome everyone, I'm so happy to be here with all of you, I know where going to have a great time" she said excitedly as everyone cheered as Lucy just looked on still confused over her own feeling toward her

"You're welcome Iris but I have to ask, do you have anywhere to stay for the night" Makerov asked

"No, I thought I would stay at Natsu's place" she said as Lucy could feel a small vein in her head pop at the notion before shaking her head. What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I care where she sleeps she thought

"Well actually I just sleep on a hammock and my house is a mess, so I don't think staying with me is the best idea" he said apologetically

"Ohh okay well does anyone else have a space where I can stay until I find my own place" she asked slightly embarrassed as the rest of the guild members talked to each other contemplating who she should stay with before to everyone's surprise a women with blond hair put her hand up

"Iris, you can stay at my house" Lucy announced

**Sorry if this chapter was kinda boring but i needed to introduce Iris fully but don't worry. Next chapter Lucy and Iris are going to have a talk and i think that's going to be something fun to write and to read so Stay tooned**

**As always please tell me what you think with reviews or P.M's i want your opinions. Good or Bad it helps me right this story better so please do **

**P.S if you haven't yet check out my Nalu one shot Drunk love(NaLu) and other story What we Hold Dear. This story starts slow but once you get to chapter 4 and 5 it gets pretty awesome (or i think it does) check it out! :) **


	3. Discovery

**Hey guys before we get to chapter 3. Just wanted to talk about three things real quick**

**First. I am so pissed that they cancelled the Fairy Tail anime. It makes no sense doing something like this when you think about how popular it is and where we are in the manga. I thought FT was at least a top 5 shounen show and the one that would go on to join the big three. I never would have expected it to be cancelled in a million years. WTF happened? And what really pisses me off is the timing of this cancellation. There's over 170 epsiodes of FT and their saying they counldn't even at least finish the dahm ark before cancelling it? Really? Again this is bull shit i'm not happy, the guys running the anime are idiots. Enough said.**

**Second. Maybe one of you can help me with this. Every time i go through this site i see a whole bunch of stories starting off with the following, Natsu kicks Lucy out of his team, she leave FT, she meets Sting or Rogue, they automatically fall in love and they all live happily ever after. I don't know why but i just hate stories like these and i don't know why. Maybe its because the Characters are all OOC in these, maybe because i ship NaLu, maybe i'm an idiot, i don't know but i just can't stand these stories. Am i the only one like this? Or are do some of you agree with me?**

**Three. I'm looking for a beta reader if ya interested let me know via a review or PM. I Really need one!**

**Thanks for bearing with me on these three things, after FT anime was cancelled i was a little mad to say the least, anyways without anymore interruptions i give you chapter 3**

"Iris, you can stay at my house" Lucy announced as the entire guild immediately turned silent as everyone's attention was now focused solely on Lucy who just sat there with a smile on her face, instantly regretting what she just did

What the hell did I just do she thought as her happy exterior hid her nervous and terrified interior. This doesn't even make any sense I only have one bedroom, where the hell is she going to sleep she thought as before she could take back her words Natsu interrupted her

"Really Luce? That would be awesome! That way I can see both of you all the time" he said with a grin as Iris smiled while Lucy looked at him confused

"Sounds good with me then. Thank you Lucy" she said happily as Lucy just sighed as the rest of the guild looked on intrigued by the possible outcomes of these two beauties staying with each other. Romance, jealousy and catfights were all being discussed as everyone knew that this arrangement wouldn't end will for the mages involved

"No worries Iris, it might be a small place but we can make it work" Lucy managed to say as Makarov just smiled at the possible outcomes for the two before speaking again

"Great, now that that's settled we do have a new member here today so let's show Iris how we do it here in Fairy Tail and have a party" he yelled as the rest of the guild agreed instantly resulting in loud music being played, alcohol being poured and the usually crazy shenanigans being instigated.

As Lucy watched the carnage escalate in front of her she didn't notice a certain petite blue haired mage sit down beside her with a worried look on her face

"Lu are you alright" she asked as a surprised Lucy let out a minor scream before regain herself after realizing it was Levy who was beside her

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" she questioned glumly

"You don't look too good and besides that I meant emotionally. I mean Natsu's back and he brought a girl with him. A girl who we don't know and one's whose relationship with Natsu is not known either"

"So? What's your point? In case you forgot, I'm the one who rejected Natsu when he revealed his feelings for me so why should I care who he brings to the guild" a grouchy Lucy responded which surprised Levy who just sighed

"Well Lu, I guess what it all comes down to is this then. Do you, Lucy Heartphilla still have feeling for the Fire DragonSlayer Natsu Dragneel?" she asked bluntly which left Lucy stunned for a moment

She didn't answer immediately. A million different thoughts and feeling were rushing through her mind before she was finally able to look Levy in her eyes and answer

"I don't know" she honestly said which didn't come as a surprise to Levy

"How should I feel about this? Do I like Natsu? Yeah, he's my best friend and yes at one point I did like him more than that but I don't know anymore. I caused him so much pain when I rejected him, I don't know how he can act so normally around me after it. Would you reject someone you care about the way I did? He deserves someone better than me, even if I maybe do still maybe like him" she said sadly as Levy looked at her friend concerned

"Lu, you shouldn't think like that. If you really care about him and you show it to him, you can win him back no matter how much pain you caused him. I just don't want to see you get hurt in the end" she said softly as Lucy finally broke a smile much to her friend's relief

"Thanks Levy, I feel way better after talking to you about this, you're the best" she said happily as she gave her friend a hug

"No problem Lu, what are best friends for?" she smiled as they broke away from their hug happier as they just sat and watched the brawl that was taking place in front of them before Iris drunkly wondered toward them

"Hi, Lucy and Levy what are you two doing?" she asked curiously

"Oh nothing much, just talking and watching the madness unravel in front of us" Levy answered as she pointed toward the center of the guild where a free for all battle royal was commencing as Lucy stayed quiet eyeing Iris carefully

"You two aren't going to join?" Iris asked

"Nah were not that big on fighting for fun" Levy said as Iris looked at them confused

"Really? Well if you change your mind I'll be in the madness" she said happily

But before she joined in she looked back at the two

"Lucy, thanks again for letting me stay with you, I know it's kind of weird letting a stranger stay at your home but I'm really grateful. Whenever you want to leave let me know and we can go" she said with a big smile before jumping into the center of the action leaving Lucy and Levy alone again

"Lu, what do you think of her?" Levy asked carefully as Lucy pondered this question carefully before answering

"She seems nice and easy going but there's something about her I don't like" she said openly which caused Levy to smirk

"Ohh Lu, you aren't jealous of her and Natsu already are you?" she said playfully as Lucy began to blush profusely as she shook her head intensely

"I don't know what you're talking, I just don't know enough about her" she said quickly as she tried to get the blush off her face quickly as Levy just laughed

"Well that's fine I guess, but since she staying at you house you'll be able to get to know her really well. And you can also keep an eye on her and see what she and Natsu are really up to " Levy added as Lucy thought about this briefly before snapping back into reality when Iris crashed through the table they sat at as a stunned Lucy and Levy looked up to see a demonic Erza starring at her defeated opponent

"Not bad Iris, better luck next time" Erza said before returning back to the melee behind her as Lucy and Levy helped Iris up

"She really is a monster huh" a groggy Iris announced as Levy and Lucy just giggled

"Yeah she is, here's a hint don't make her angry" Levy said as Iris just nodded

"We should get going Iris, are you ready to go?" Lucy asked as Iris just kept on nodding

"Yeah let's do it, I can't wait to see your house" she said excitedly as Lucy just smiled and began to lead the way

"Bye everyone, thanks for the awesome time, I'll defiantly be back tomorrow" a happy Iris announced as the rest of the guild stopped for a moment to say good-bye to the two before returning to the party

"Iris, I'll see ya tomorrow" Natsu yelled as before he could say anything else Gazzile hit him with a heavy punch sending him flying

"Can't wait, later Natsu" Iris yelled back as Lucy felt a little disappointed that Natsu hadn't talked to her during the party as she and Iris began their walk home

The walk to Lucy's house wasn't too exciting. Iris spent most of the time retelling Lucy everything she did today with the guild which Lucy just listened to silently; nodding her head in agreement at everything she talked about before finally arriving at her house and walking in in with Iris

"Wow your house is so pretty Lucy, no wonder Natsu loves coming here so much" she said excitedly as she began to look around the house while Lucy watched her with a surprised look on her face

"Natsu told you he comes here all the time? What else did he tell you?" a suddenly interested Lucy asked as Iris sat on her bed

"Well basically everything, he told me about all the adventures you guys went on and all the things you guys have done with each other" she said causally which caused Lucy to panic slightly, remembering her last conversation with Natsu as she quickly tried to change the subject

"Speaking of Natsu, what do you think of him" she asked quickly as Iris had a slight blush on her face which Lucy noticed as she answered

"What I think of Natsu? Well he's an idiot that's the first thing. He's also childish and stubborn and did I mention he's an idiot?" she said which brought a smile to Lucy's face but then Iris continued

"But I think those are the reasons why I like being around him so much. He's an idiot but I think that's what makes him so loyal and determined to help others. Even if it's not the smart thing to do he always does the right thing even if it turns out to be something really hard or difficult to do. And his childish charm makes him really fun to be around, he's always up to do something and always excited to do it, his happiness is contagious and he can help make anyone smile. He's a great person and I couldn't have met a better person during my travels" she said happily as Lucy could only look at Iris speechless at the way she described Natsu

She was right about everything. Natsu had his faults but in the end he's everything you could want in a man. Why did it take a chat with the girl she's jealous of to see how amazing he was?

That's when Lucy realized she was jealous of the girl in front of her. Natsu hadn't even known Iris for more than a month and yet they seem so compatible with each other which made Lucy angry as she just stared at Iris who looked at her confused

Levy had asked her earlier if she had feelings for Natsu which she replied she didn't know. But after spending less than 20 minutes with the girl Natsu brought to the guild she realized she couldn't stand seeing him with her

She was in love with the Pink Haired DragonSlayer who she rejected, and now she had to do everything in her power to make sure she didn't lose him

As these emotion poured through Lucy Iris spoke breaking the silence

"It's my turn Lucy, I have a question for you know" Iris said in a serious voice which surprised Lucy

"What would you do if I told you that I loved Natsu?"

**There's Chapter 3. I'm not sure what to think about it. Let me know if it was good or bad. Review, follow and favorite please!. You guys have no idea how happy i get when someone does one of the three. It's like Christmas but getting a present you actually want ;) so please do it!**

**Anyways chill till the next one **


	4. What's Love?

**Hi ya, sorry for the late update ive been busy with trying to get laid and becoming a super saiyan and in case your wondering the later seems to be progressing better than the first one...**

**But anyways let me get a quick rant in before we start. Did anyone else feel let down by the end of the GMG? I mean it all seemed too easy for FT in the end and idk i felt maybe one or two of them should have lost to make the outcome more legit instead of basically saying that FT is the best and its not even close. Anyone else agree or were you all happy with the outcome? Also Sting is a bitch, what's the point of building him up since he took out jemma just to have him give up in the end? I thought that was terrible, at least Rogue had a decent fight with Gazille, why couldn't sting at least try to fight and then give up after realizing they were too strong? It all makes him look really weak and wastes all the time they spent building him up.**

**Anyways here the next chapter, hope you enjoy! **

"What would you do if I told you that I loved Natsu?" Iris asked Lucy softy who stood stunned and speechless by her words, not taking her chocolate-brown eyes off Iris's bright blue eyes.

The once friendly atmosphere between the two wizards was gone in an instant and was instead replaced with tension filled silence as the two remained quiet as Lucy tried to come up with an answer

What do I say? Should I tell her the truth or should I lie? What's the right way to answer her she thought desperately

"ahh...I don't understand. Why are you telling me this" she stuttered shyly as Iris was not impressed by Lucy's answer as she narrowed her eyes looking rather annoyed by her response

"It's obvious isn't? You and Natsu have always been really close and you two have a special bond with each other. I just wanted to know the truth behind your relationship with him. So answer my original question Lucy, it's not a hard one to answer" Iris said dramatically as Lucy was again silenced by the black-haired girl in front of her

How could she be so open about all this? Lucy thought

All of this didn't make any sense to her, she could feel her emotions for Natsu swaying back and forth as she tried to grip the truth, it was all so difficult to put into words. Yet, the girl in front of her looked so confident about this. She actually reminder her a bit of Natsu with her straightforwardness which didn't help the situation. In the end she didn't know what to say so she was honest

"Iris, I care about Natsu a lot but I'm not sure how to feel about him at this point, however I am sure of one thing about him. As long as Natsu's happy then I'm happy no matter what else happens between us I'll always be their to support him" she said confidently as she looked straight into Iris's eyes waiting for her response

Iris eyed Lucy carefully before a smirk appeared on her face which surprised Lucy

"I see, thanks for answering my question I'm going to take a shower now" she said simply as she turned around to go to the bathroom leaving a stunned Lucy looking at her back

"HEY! Wait a second! Lucy yelled stopping Iris in her tracks

"You ask me a question like that and I give you a heartfelt answer in return and that's all you can say?" A suddenly infuriated Lucy questioned as Iris turned around and looked at her dumbfounded by her anger

"Well I don't have anything else to ask and I kinda stink and need to take a shower so what else should I have said to you?" she asked confused as a Lucy just couldn't understand the person in front of her

"You come out and tell me you're in love with my best and that's all you wanted to say? Nothing else comes to mind, like stay away from him or you can't talk to him or even wanting to fight me for him? She asks as Iris just laughed which enraged Lucy more

"Lucy i never said i actually I like Natsu I said "what if" silly. I just wanted to see you what you would've said to me if I did, no need to get so up tight about this whole thing. Natsu is right you really should relax more, now if you'll excuse me the bath is calling my name" she said gleefully as she quickly made her way to the bathroom and shut the door leaving Lucy to fall to her knees and look to the ground in exhaustion.

I can't believe I went on that kind of emotional roller coaster in a span of five minutes she thought drearily to herself before being thankful for it as well. This mini conversation had finally shown her everything she needed to know about her relationship with Natsu and so she was finally ready to confront him.

The next day she would talk to the DragonSlayer about everything and tell him the truth she thought confidently as she got up from the ground and lay on her bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a hard day but it was time to come to grips with her feelings as she slowly closed her and gently fill into a peacefully sleep for the first time in a long time

* * *

In the bathroom

As Iris slumped down in her bath she couldn't help but feel her chest hurt as she kept replaying the conversation she had with Lucy over and over again in her head

This changed everything she thought sadly. Lucy loves Natsu, she could tell even if the blond mage didn't say it directly she knew where her feelings were leading her. And because of this she had to slightly lie to Lucy.

It wasn't that she loved Natsu, because she didn't know what love was but there was something about him that made her want to be with him and she needed to figure out why. She had hoped Lucy wouldn't have have said what she had and because of it she made this harder to do

She didn't want to hurt someone like Lucy. From their short meeting and Natsu constantly talking about her during their travels she could tell that Lucy was a kind and amazing person and it made her happy to know that Natsu had such an amazing friend. But, she needed to figure out her own feelings for him and if she had to hurt Lucy along the way then so be it she thought confidently

But deep down she hoped nothing more than to spare her new friend from any pain from her relationship with Natsu and that once this was all over they could still all be friends because in reality she didn't have any friends before meeting Natsu.

She had always been so lonely since her guardian's deaths, she was always busy fighting Dark Guilds or trying to find her brother so making friends was hard to do. But after meeting Natsu everything changed and she felt that loneliness disappear. She was happy to have met him and thanks to him she made even more friends now that she was in Fairy Tail. She could finally feel that piece of herself that left her a long time ago beginning to return, that feeling of family and love that she thought wouldn't find her had and she was thankful for it because this brought her a happiness she though would never return

As she got up from her bath Iris finally noticed the tears that were coming down her checks and smiled

What would Natsu think if he saw me cry she thought humorously as she got out of the bath, wiped off her tears, slipped on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and left the washroom.

As she got out she saw Lucy sleeping peacefully on her bed but she was slightly shivering. Iris looked around quickly and found a blanket and slow brought it down on the blond and gave her a quick smile before turning off her lights and going to the couch to sleep

As she lay down on the couch and took one last look at her surroundings, she knew that the next couple days if anything would be crazy but she knew she was ready for anything that came her way

"Hehehe, I'm all fire up" she said softly before her consciousness faded and she fell asleep

**So what you think? Please review, favorite and follow you guys have no idea how happy i get when i see one of the three done. It makes my day without a doubt so please do it!**

**P.S Me need beta reader please if your interested let me know!**


	5. Things Don't Come Easy

**Hey guys, because its March 29 2013 which so happens to be my birthday, you guys get an early update! So yeah hope you like the chapters its kinda boring but you need these chapters to set up the plot but ohh well hope you enjoy!**

As Lucy woke up the next morning she couldn't help but feel proud of herself after yesterday's conversation with Iris. Not only was she able to confront here feelings for a certain DragonSlayer but she was also able to get Iris to reveal hers as well

She doesn't like him like that she thought happily as she got out of her bed with a spring in her step. All her worries and all her anxiety all seemed to disappear after last nights conversation with Iris, and for the first time in months Lucy finally felt happy about everything in her life

As she went into the living room to check on Iris she was surprised to find her absent. As she looked around her house she didn't find any sign of the black-haired mage

I wonder where she could have gone so early Lucy thought before figuring she would probably see her at the guild hall later on and would talk to her then. Lucy then set her sights on getting ready for the big day

It didn't take Lucy long as she quickly prepared herself feeling excited and nervous about what she was going to say to Natsu. When she was finally ready she didn't hesitate and quickly made her way to the guild hall

As she arrived and opened the doors to the guild she could help but feel like everything was finally back to normal. The arrival of Natsu seemed to give the guild its old energy back as the loud and boisterous guild she loved was back and she couldn't be happier

As Lucy walked in she couldn't help but notice a large portion of the guild seemed to be circled around a certain bench. As she got closer she realized that the guild was circled around Natsu who was explaining what had happened to him during his time away from the guild

As Lucy made her way toward the crowd she happen to notice Iris at the bar talking to Mira. I wonder what their talking about Lucy thought before quickly shifting her attention from Iris to trying to get through the crowd to see Natsu

As she squeezed her way through the crowd she finally managed to get to the front as Natsu began to talk about the Dark Guild he and Iris had fought

"You guys should have seen it, they didn't stand a chance when me and Iris came knocking, we didn't let a single one escape, it was defiantly the funnest thing I did during the trip" Natsu laughed as the the crowd around him did the same before Natsu stopped abruptly when he noticed Lucy standing in front of him

"Oh, hey Luce" he said with his signature grin which Lucy had missed seeing when he was away

"Hey Natsu, seems like you had all sorts of fun on your trip" she replied as the grin on his face seemed to grow even larger

"Yeah, it was really fun travelling around with Iris and kicking ass along the way with her, could not have been a better trip" he said with a smile as Lucy's smile seemed to lessen a bit at hearing the last part

"That's good to hear, by the way I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind having a quick talk with me in private" she said calmly as her heart began to pound harder against her chest after each word she spoke as her confidence seemed to disappeared when looking at the fire Mage in front of her.

Natsu looked slightly stunned by what Lucy had asked and now his heart was racing as he tried to answer

"You want to talk in private? What did you want to talk about?" A suddenly nervous looking Natsu asked as Lucy blushed slightly while the rest of the guild watched silently with intrigue at the situation unfolding in front of them

"Well you see, I... ahhh... think I... need to" but before Lucy could finish stuttering an answer she was interrupted by the shouting of a female at the door"

"Natsu we have to leave right now for this mission, if we don't well need to take the train and I know how much you hate transportation so hurry up you idiot" Iris yelled which seemed to snap Natsu back into his normal self

"Crap, transportation? Dammit we leave now then" he said with urgency in his voice as he quickly jumped over the crowd around him and ran toward Iris who was already outside waiting as the DragonSlayer called his trusty cat Happy to join him as he sprinted his way outside the guild to get on with his mission with Iris, leaving a dumbfounded and irritated Lucy behind

"Looks like he hasn't changed, he's still the same idiot we all love" Master Makarov pointed out as everyone in the guild laughed except Lucy who was annoyed with the situation. As the crowd dispersed the Celestial mage found Levy sitting by herself reading as she went to sit beside her to talk

As Lucy describes the conversation she had with Iris the other night Levy can't help but feel happy for her friend. Even if she still hasn't talked to Natsu yet, hearing that Lucy has finally accepted her feeling for Natsu means she can finally take the next step but she knows its not that simple

"Lu, i'm happy that you finally know how you feel but theirs one thing you overlooked" Levy said suddenly which surprised Lucy

"What are you talking about Levy? I know who I love now and the person who was the biggest threat to me doesn't, what am I missing?" A confused Lucy asks Levy who just sighs at her friends lack of understanding

"Lu just because you like Natsu, and Iris says she doesn't, doesn't mean everything going to workout. I mean think about it, Natsu did like you, but what if that changed when you said no to him? What if he doesn't feel the same anymore and what if he likes Iris instead then? What are you going to do?" Levy asked Lucy who stayed quiet as Levy continued

"I mean you saw the way he acted when you asked to talk to him in private. The old Natsu would have loved to be alone with you but when you asked today he looked like he wanted no part in talking with you. Lu, I'm not saying this to be pessimistic or anything I just want you to be prepared for the worst to happen if it comes" a concerned Levy told Lucy who's expression didn't change until a small smile appeared on her face which made Levy think Lucy's had gone insane before she spoke

"It's okay Levy, I know that's a possibility but that's okay" she said with a smile as Levy was stunned by Lucy's words as she continues

"I hurt him so I understand why he wouldn't want me anymore but that's okay, because at this point I'll always love him and I'll do everything I can to make sure he's happy. Nothing in the world would make me happier than for him to still love me and for us to be together, but if that doesn't work then i'll always be there for him. But to give myself a chance to fix this I need to talk to him and I need to explain everything to him. I can't wait for him to choose, I need to let him know soon before I can't anymore, so don't worry about me Levy I know what can happen and i'm ready for any of the outcomes" Lucy says as Levy just nods her head in agreement as a tear streams down her face

"I'm happy for you Lu I just know that this well all workout for you" Levy said happily as Lucy just smiled back as Mira came by to tease Lucy a bit

"Lucy, I'm sorry that you didn't get a chance to confess to Natsu, but there's always next time" she said cheerfully as Lucy blushed as she looked at Mira in surprise

"Huh? How did you know what I was going to do?" Lucy asked

"Call it a hunch" she said with a smirk as she continued

"They should be back from their mission by tomorrow morning so you'll have a chance then to talk to him then, I hope everything works out for you" she said slyly as she began to walk away before she turned back at the sound of Lucy's voice calling her

"Wait Mira, before you go I just wanted to know what you and Iris were talking about this morning when Natsu was telling everyone about his journey"

"Hehe, oh Lucy don't tell me your jealous of Iris? We were just going over some basic mission info and had a small talk about Natsu's past. It wasn't anything in-depth just the usual he was trained by a dragon when he was lost in a forest and then ended up in Fairy Tail, he doesn't know his parents and we discussed what kind of person he is, nothing for you to get jealous of Lucy" Mira laughed as she walked away leaving a slightly irritated Lucy behind

"That Mira always trying to stir up trouble" Lucy said grouchily as Levy just laughed

"Don't worry about it Lu, like you said Iris doesn't like Natsu like that so no need to be worried. Just wait tell tomorrow everything well be better then" Levy said trying to sound confident as Lucy just sighed in agreement as they waited for the next day to come

* * *

The next day

As Lucy arrived at the guild, she was very early. She had hoped to talk to Natsu before most of the guild could interrupt them, that way she would avoid any unnecessary distraction.

As she entered the guild hall however she was surprised at what she saw. There was Natsu, running around like an idiot while piggybacking Iris on his back.

"Iris get off me dammit, this is getting annoying and your freaking heavy" Natsu rasped as Iris just laughed before slapping Natsu's head multiple times as she responded

"First, your not allowed to call a girl fat under any circumstance you dumb-ass. Two, I'm not fat, it's all muscle and three were only doing this because you're the idiot who said you would carry me to every mission destination because someone never wants to use transportation again. And, your also the idiot who all of a sudden decided to take another mission as soon as we finished the first one so I'm on your back ready to go so giddy up" she said humorously before she jumped off Natsu's back

"Iris, Natsu how did the mission go?" Lucy asked the two as they both turned around surprised to see Lucy here so early

"Hi Lucy, it went fine except me and Natsu kinda went overboard and destroyed half the town in the process" she said nervously

"Yeah it was awesome" Natsu added as Lucy sweat-dropped as she looked at the seemingly two proud wizards in front of her

"Yeah it was fun but now since we didn't get paid we have to go on another mission" Iris said sadly

"So? Who cares will just do this mission and well be set" Natsu said happily as Lucy remembered the same thing happening to her with Natsu

"I see, well before you leave could I talk to Natsu in private?" Lucy asked shyly as Iris right away knew she couldn't let them do that and came up with an excuse

"Sorry Lucy but could it wait for after? Were already late and we need to leave now or we won't make it in time" Iris said quickly as Lucy looked a little sad by this but came back with a solution

"Oh well how about I join you two then and help you with this mission?" she asked calmly as Iris tried to come up with another excuse before being surprised when Natsu butted in

"Ahh well Luce, you don't need to come, me and Iris can do this ourselves so don't worry about it, we can talk when we get back so well see ya later" a nervous Natsu said as he grabbed a hold of Iris and raced out of the guild hall leaving a stunned Lucy behind

"What the hell is wrong with him?" A confused Lucy asked out loud as she couldn't understand what was wrong with the DragonSlayer. Why couldn't he not talk to her in private? Was he trying to avoid her?

* * *

A week had passed since Natsu and Iris had returned from their second mission and during that time period Lucy had not been given one opportunity to talk to Natsu. Every-time she tried Natsu would come up with an excuse and run off with Iris somewhere leaving Lucy alone

As she arrived at the guild she again found that Natsu and Iris had left on a mission to Hargeon to fight off some bandits and wouldn't be back tell the job was done.

At this point Lucy had had enough and this time she would not be denied as she quickly looked on the request and found an easy job in the same region Natsu and Iris were in. She then looked around quickly and found the partner she was looking for to do this job with her

"Hey Grey, come do this mission with me!"

**And that's how we set up the next chapter. Why is Natsu avoiding Lucy?, What is Iris thinking at this point? And what does Lucy have in mind with Grey and this job? We will find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review, favorite and follow! If you do you get free virtual cake because its my birthday and i love cake so have a piece on me! :)**

**Chill till the next one**

**P.S I made a new poll on march 30 just curious to see who you guys think should end up with Natsu so if u have time please vote thanks! **


	6. Feelings and Action

**Hey guy i really wanted to post this on Friday since that was my last day of school for the year but my laptop ran out of battery and we had an epic block party here at UBC, people like Knaan and Dillion Francis preformed and i've finally recovered from it to post this chapter. Hope you like it, it's a little boring but the plot begins in this chapter! Also, there's a poll on my profile so go check it out after please :)**

Up to this moment Iris had spent 90% of her time with Natsu since joining Fairy Tail. During their time together they had constantly been doing missions around Fiore which Iris hadn't minded since it did give her some time alone with the DragonSlayer. But during her time with him she was still troubled with the feeling she had for him

It was like nothing she had experienced before. She had only met Natsu three weeks earlier and yet being with him just felt so natural like she was meant to be around him from the very beginning.

But at the same time she felt awkward about getting too close to him. Any thoughts she had of maybe getting into a relationship with him just seemed wrong in her eyes and yet she didn't understand why. Maybe it was because she knew Lucy was in love with him and didn't want to hurt her new friends feelings or maybe it was of her lack of experience in this area. Whatever the case maybe she was confused, and she didn't know why

As she thought over everything in her head she and Natsu had been on their way to the bandits hideout and both had been unusually quiet. Natsu had his own things to think about when he finally noticed the troubled expression on Iris's face.

"What's with the funny face your making? You're not sick are you" a slightly concerned Natsu asked Iris who was immediately brought back to reality by his voice

"Huh, oh, sorry Natsu I was just day dreaming" she responded as Natsu wasn't too impressed by her answer

"Are you sure? You're acting kinda weird and don't seem right to me" he shot back as Iris looked at him for a second before speaking

"No I'm fine, just thinking about somethings, nothing to worry about, besides even if I told you what I was thinking about it wouldn't help" she stated

"Ohh whys that?" he questioned

"Simple, if you start thinking you'd hurt yourself and I can't have that" she giggled as Natsu looked at her confused for a second before responding

"Ohh well that makes sense, come on let's get going" he said as he began to move forward before Iris's words began to sink in and Natsu suddenly became very agitated as he turned around to face Iris

"Hey, did you just call me stupid?" he yelled as Iris laughed

"Stupid is as stupid does" she answered which just enraged Natsu more before he calmed down and laughed a little to himself which surprised Iris

"There's the Iris I know, welcome back" he said with a smile on his face as Iris blushed slightly at the remark before thinking about what he'd said and getting a serious expression on her face

"Speaking of not being right, I think you're the one that's not being yourself" Iris abruptly stated

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked

"You may act normally around me, and you may act normally around your friends but there's one person that you don't act normally aound and that's Lucy. I want to know why that is" Iris stated emphatically which left Natsu looking nervous as Iris glared him down as she waited for an answer

"I don't know what you're talking about" Natsu muttered as he quickly turned his back to her as Iris could feel her anger increasing with his childish action

Iris didn't know why she was so enraged by this situation. It didn't make any sense why she would bring this up in the first place but it was something that had been bothering her for a while.

All Natsu had talked about during their travels together was Lucy but since he's arrived back at the guild hes barely spent anytime with her and seemed to be avoiding her. At first she was happy about this because it meant she was able to spend more time with him but lately something inside kept telling her to find the truth and help the person in front of her, it felt like something she had to do so she had to try

"Don't turn your back to me you idiot! I want to know the truth so spill it already, your hiding something from me and I want to know what it is" she stated firmly as Natsu stood still, not moving from his spot as sweat was trickling down his body as Iris sighed and tried a different approach

"Natsu please, you have to deal with this issue sooner or later, if you don't want to tell me what happened then you don't have to but you can't treat Lucy like this. Your not just hurting her by ignoring her, you're hurting yourself and I don't want two of my friends to do that to one another so please just let me help" she pleaded as Natsu didn't make a sound as Iris could feel a vain in her forehead pop as she moved closer to the DragonSlayer with an intent to hit him when he finally spoke

"Iris, what's happening between me and Lucy is something I'm not sure how to handle, it's all so awkward and weird and I don't want to deal with it till I'm ready to so I've been avoiding her. I know I have to talk to her but I just need to figure out what I want to say before that. I haven't told anyone else this so just keepit a secret between the two of us please" he said softly as Iris was surprised by what he had said

"But why would you tell me about it then? You've known Gray, Erza, Mira and everyone in Fairy Tail longer than me so why let me know what your thinking and not them?" She questioned as Natsu looked at her before flashing a big goofy grin

"It's because I trust you and feel comfortable telling you, I don't know why myself but I just feel like you're the right person to tell this to" he said confidently as Iris was a bit surprised to learn of the trust Natsu already had in her but just smiled afterwards

"Alright, that answers acceptable but i will be reminding you in the future to fix this problem with Lucy as soon as possible and if you need any help with it i'll be here. Understand?" she asked as Natsu just smiled and nodded before sniffing something and smiling

"Okay now that that's settled I propose a little game between the two of us" he said playfully as Iris narrowed her eyes but looked very interested in the proposal

"Go on"

"Well, the bandits hideout is in that direction and there nearby because I can smell them. The job said there were 60 bandits here so the game is simple. Whoever beats the most bandits wins and the loser has to do whatever the winner wants for a day" he smiled as Iris was very much game and quickly agreed

"Alright but remember these guys are mages too so watch out, in fact you might have to use your two babies to have a chance to beat me" Natsu stated arrogantly as Iris just chuckled

"If I have to use them, then there's no way for you to beat me so don't worry about it, I only use them when I need to so hurry up and let's get this game started, there's alot of thing i need you to do for me" Iris stated

"Fine I'll take the left and you take the right, I'll see you when its over. We start in 3,2,1 go!" he roared as both him and Iris sprinted to their sides and began their game

* * *

Otherside of forest

"Come on Gray hurry up we need to find this guy and then find Natsu and Iris so let's get serious here" Lucy stated triumphantly as Grey slowly walked up from behind remembering the events that had led to him being here.

He was excited at first when Lucy had asked him to go on a mission with her. He thought it was his moment to shine in front of her but that's where the excitement ended. He was then informed that the mission would only pay 10000 jewels which wasn't even a job worth having a partner with, and then told the job was just to investigate some man in this forest who happen to wear a dark robe which covered his face and that violence was not required which just added to his misery. But the worst part about this wasn't even related to the mission it was Lucy demanding that they go spy on Natsu and Iris and see what they did when they were alone after they were done

Lucy had begged Grey to help her with this and he was never one to not help a girl in need but at this point he had the strong desire to leave her and run back to the guild and hid himself away

"Come on Lucy this is stupid. You can do this all by yourself, you don't need me" Grey pleaded as the blond wasn't in the mood for Grey's attitude as all it took was one look from Lucy to shut Grey up as they continued to look for the man in the black hood

"You could have at least asked Wendy to come along, I mean with her sense of smell we could of found this guy already" Gray added as the Celestial Mage was at her limit with the Ice Mage and was about to give him one of her famous Lucy kicks when walking toward them was a man with a black robe as Lucy and Grey looked at the man in surprise"

"Well this was going to be easier than I thought" Grey said as the man in the dark robe looked at the two in confusion

"What do the two of you want?" he asked

"We're here to ask you the same thing, we were hired to find out what your doing here because some of the towns people are suspicious of your activities" Lucy answered bluntly as the man just smirked at the two

"I don't have to explain anything to the likes of you, now I'm on a strict timetable so please let me pass or I'll have to use force" he stated simply as Grey quickly ditched his shirt and got into a fighting stance as Lucy did the same

"Sounds good, bring it old man" Gray yelled as the old man laughed as he pulled out a large Katana from his waist and held it horizontally in front of him

" I don't have time for this, I need to find her quick so this won't last long, prepare yourself" as he quickly slid his none sword hand across his horizontal blade igniting it as a dark black fire was given off the sword as Lucy and Grey looked on in astonishment

"What kind of magic is that? Lucy asked as she brought out Loke to help

"Hello my princess, I'm ready for battle" Loke stated as he and Grey now stood side by side ready to attack

"Oh three on one? That's not right but it doesn't matter because I'm going to get out of this with one swing" the man stated confidently as Loke and Grey both rushed the man but before they could close the distance between the two the man in black quickly brought his sword above his head and swung his sword

"Blaze of Darkness" he roared as a massive black flame was shot out of the sword and head toward Grey and Loke who barely had time to react

"Ice make shield" Grey yelled desperately as his shield met the fireball head on as an explosion arose from the collision as Loke and Grey were pushed back by the blast as Lucy jumped in ready to fight but found that the man in black was gone leaving the three confused and disappointed that they failed their mission

"Well that sucks, he didn't even stick around to continue the fight" Grey complained as Lucy helped Loke up who also wasn't happy with the situation

"Yeah but he was strong, this wouldn't have been an easy fight if it had continued" he said as Grey just shrugged his shoulders in annoyance as Loke turned his attention to Lucy

"Are you okay my sweet Lucy?" he asked loving as Lucy just sighed and nodded her head

"Yeah I am thanks for your help, you can leave now I'll call you again if anything else comes up" she stated as she closed his gate

"As you wish, take care princess" he said as he bowed and then disappeared into the Celestial world

"What do we do know?" Grey asked

"Not much, you heard him, he was leaving to somewhere anyways so I doubt will see him again so now we being our real mission" Lucy stated as Grey groaned

"Fine, but let's do this quickly" the less time I spend with Natsu the better" as he and Lucy went off in search of Iris and Natsu

**And there's chapter 6, the endings not that great but i wasn't sure where to end. As always please Review, i always want to know what you guys are thinking and will try my best to respond to all of you. Also follow and favorite please, you guys really have no idea how happy i get when you guys do one of the three, it always makes my day! Also did i mention there's a poll on my profile? Please give it a try!**

**Chill till the next one **


	7. Daggers

**Hi, i just wanted to thank whoever got this story put into the Community "Nalu we got it". I'm not sure how community's work but its still cool to get a story put into one so thanks! Also, just wondering if you guys want me to give a legit description of what Iris really looks like? All i've said about her is that she has black hair and blue eyes and is hot so let me know if you want a full description of her! Hope you enjoy this chapter! We get to see some of Iris's magic :P**

Stumbling through the forest that was north of Hargeon, it didn't take long for Lucy and Grey to figure out where Natsu and Iris were as the sounds of people yelling and screaming made it easy to pin point their exact location

"Those two idiots would just rush into battle without coming up with a plan" an annoyed Lucy stated

"Well what else would you expect? They both punch first and ask questions later so what other way would they have done this mission besides destroying everyone in their paths? Besides, they're probably having so much fun right now, I wish we could have had more excitement on our mission" Grey pouted as Lucy rolled her eyes at the ice mage as they began to see the unconscious bodies of the bandits spread out all over the forest.

"Looks like they spilt up, Natsu went that way because everything on that side is burned and Iris probably went this way" Lucy pointed out

"So who do you want to follow?" Grey asked as Lucy thought about it for a moment before answering

"Let's go see how Iris is doing" she stated as Grey just nodded and followed her

As they continued to follow the line of bodies the two finally stopped and hid behind a bush as they could see Iris up ahead battling with a few bandits. As Iris continued to battle Grey and Lucy slowly made their way closer to her and before they knew it they were only a few meters away from the battle as Iris finished off another two bandits before seven more came rushing out trying to ambush her as she quickly dodged their attacks and backed off a bit giving herself some space

"Lucy we got to help her, she looks a bit tired and these new bandits look to be better mages than the ones she faced before" Grey insisted as he began to strip before Lucy stopped him

"No not yet, we can't let her know we're here, so for now lets continue to watch and if things get bad then will jump in" she responded as Grey who looked anxious for battle just nodded his head as they watched on

"Little girl, I think you need to surrender immediately" one of the bandits said

"Indeed, you may have beaten the bandits before us but they were just nobodies, we are the strength of this group and we are mages with true power" added another

"So give-up right now and beg for your life, we might spare you if you become our slave" the leader stated as the rest began to laugh wildly as Iris wasn't really paying attention as she was more a less doing some math in her head

So if I've already taken down 24 bandits and i take down another 7 then I've beaten... ahh carry the one and that makes 31 bandits she thought which would make her the winner as a smile appeared on her face as the 7 bandits looked at her confused

"Great so all I have to do is beat the seven of you and I win!" She stated happily as all the bandits had a sweat drop on the back of their heads

"There's no way that could ever happen, we were watching both you and your friend from afar and came to the easy conclusion that you were the weaker one. Will use you as a bargaining chip to get him to surrender and that should take care of all this" the leader stated triumphantly as this time Iris was listening as her blood began to boil at being called weak

"I'm weak? Ah hell you guys are done, I'm about to embarrass every single one of you for what you just said. You all just signed up for a defeat you'll all remember for the rest of lives" she stated defiantly as the bandits just laughed at her

"And how are you going to do that?" one of the bandits asked as they all continued to giggle and laugh as Iris could feel a vain in her forehead pop as both her hands slowly dropped to her waist and crossed each-other as they made their way to the inside of her jacket and grabbed a hold of something. Slowly she brought them both out as the seven bandits immediately stopped laughing and stared at them while Lucy and Grey were stunned at what they saw in Iris's hands

"Lucy, did you know Iris had something like that hidden in her clothing?" a mystified Grey asked as Lucy shook her head

"No, I had no idea but their beautiful" she stated as in both of Iris's hand she held matching silver daggers. Both daggers were identical to one another in terms of size and craftsmanship. They sparkled brightly in the sun as Iris quickly brought them into a fighting position as the bandits could see that the atmosphere had changed as they began to get into place

"Oi, didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with sharp things?" one of the bandits asked Iris who just shook her head

"Nope, I never had anyone who really cared enough for me to say things like that. Besides, the tip of my blade isn't the thing you should fear the most" she stated as to everyone surprise Iris closed her eyes and whispered something to the daggers in front of her and immediately after she opened her eyes both weapons ignited as her bright blue flame wrapped around each of her daggers as Lucy and Grey couldn't believe their eyes

"Her weapons ignited just like the man's in the black robes did" Grey said with wide eyes as Lucy couldn't believe the resemblance between the two. Just what connection did Iris have to that man Lucy thought as the battle was about to begin

"So what if you're blades glow? There's no way will lose" the leader stated as three of the bandits began and attacked Iris with long distance attacks. But to their surprise Iris easily countered as she was able to repel each one of their attacks back at them just by hitting their magic with her blades

"Your weak long distance attack won't work against me, why don't you come closer?" she said slyly as the bandits anger grew

"Fine, you six go and attack close range I'll cover from the back" the leader stated as the six bandits rushed Iris who had a smile on her face

"This just got easier" as Iris took one step forward she was gone like a flash of lighting as all six bandits who rushed in lost track of her and before they knew it each one had a small cut on a different part of their body as the leader was the first to spot Iris who was now behind all six attackers as he tried to attack with his strongest spell

However, his attack on her had no effect as she easily repelled his magic back at him as he barely dogged her counter as the other six bandits regrouped and tried to attack again. Yet, mere seconds later all six fell to the ground unconscious and defeated as the leader, Grey and Lucy looked shocked while Iris just had a smirk on her face

"What did you do to them?" the leader asked petrified by the devilish look Iris gave him

"I don't need to tell you, all you need to know is that makes 30, so I need one more bandit to win this game. Can you guess who number 31 is?" she asked as the leader who now feared for his life began to run as Iris sighed

"Sorry that won't end will" as Iris whispered something to her dagger and quickly threw it in the direction the leader was running in. The dagger seemed to be locked onto him and as it drew closer to hitting Iris could taste victory until a certain Fire Dragon got involved.

Just before her dagger hit Natsu had come from out of nowhere and hit the bandit leader with the fire dragons iron fist and sent him flying into a tree effectively knocking him out while also catching Iris's dagger with his other hand

"HAHA I win" he stated as he raced over to Iris who was left in shock and anger at his intrusion

"WHAT the HELL! No way, he was mine, I saw him first and I even attacked first that should have been my kill! And besides, that kill makes us even because I already had 30" she stated venomously as the goofy grin Natsu was giving her was pissing her off

"Sorry, but you were too slow and besides I said there were 60 bandits but that guys the bandit's leader so that means in total there was 61 bandits including the leader which means I win so too bad for you, you're my slave for a day" he laughed as another vain in Iris's forehead popped again as she began to chase the DragonSlayer around as she was ready to get her revenge right here right now as Grey and Lucy watched

"Ahh that idiot Natsu, that was so Iris's kill and he took it like that? That's not right." Grey stated sadly as Lucy sweat dropped as Grey then turned to her

"There are you happy now? They act the same as they do around everyone else so can we stop this now? He asks as Lucy frowned

She had found nothing that could help her explain Natsu's recent actions toward her and so this was considered a failure in her books as she just nodded her head as Grey sighed

"Great, let's go then I'm getting hungry" he stated as he began to rise from his spot as Lucy stopped him immediately and tried to pull him back down

"We can't leave yet! If they see us they'll get suspicious" she hissed as Grey didn't look like he cared

"Ohh who cares we were on a mission here so what does it matter? Come on lets go" he stated as Lucy knew this was true but didn't want Natsu to see her on a mission with Grey. What would he think if he did? She had brought Grey because she trusted him but now she regretted that choice as she tugged harder for him to get down

"I said no" she stated but before she knew it he'd fallen straight on top of her. As their eyes met they both blushed as they lay there for a second stunned at their position but before they could move a pair of dark blue eyes was looking right at them. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Iris's face became flushed with blush as she quickly apologized to them as she walked away from the bush leaving a stunned Grey and Lucy behind while Natsu looked at her funny not knowing what she saw

"What's wrong? What happened over their?" he asked with concern in his voice as Iris looked very shaken up as she walked toward him

"ohh nothing much I just found Grey on top of Lucy in a sexual position so everything's fine I guess" Iris stated bluntly as Natsu looked at her confused for a second before reacting.

**Ohh well stop here, not a bad cliff hanger to stop at. What's Natsu going to do? Will he be Mad?Sad? Angry? Happy? Well find that out and what connection Iris has to the man with the black robe next time. Tell then please review, favorite and follow and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile on who you think Natsu should end up with! It only takes a second to vote so please do!**

**Chill tell the next one!**


	8. Emotional Out-Pour

**It's exam season, and does it ever suck but ohh well that's life.**

**Before the chapter quick thing i want to say. One reviewer gave a great review on their view on OC's and this story so i just wanted to respond to this person quickly. Iris is my OC, and yes she is one of the main characters but that because i want this story to revolve around her's and Lucy's struggles. I could have made this entire story short and easy by making Iris a secondary character and having Lucy win Natsu back in a probs 10 chapters but that would be boring and not fun. Trust me when i tell you that every action and word Iris says is there for a reason i don't give her the spotlight just because i want to. This story isn't just about who wins Natsu, were going on an adventure and there will be twists and turns you guys will not see coming and after all that then will have a winner for Natsu but for all this to happen i need Iris to be one of the main characters because without developing her then this epic story i have planned wouldn't work and i want to make it as interesting as possible. So yeah that's my view on my OC Iris. What do you guys think? Do you like OC's taking a lead role in stories or do you think its better if OC are secondary characters? Let me know what you prefer and without anything else here's chapter 8!  
**

"LUCY and GREY ARE DOING WHAT!? A stunned Natsu roared as before Iris could respond Grey got up from his spot scratching his head nervously followed next by Lucy who got up with a lot of blush on her face as Natsu seethed

"What the hell are you two doing here!? And why the hell was that pervert on top of you Lucy!?" Natsu yelled as Lucy just shook her head furiously and Grey blushed slightly

"No no it's not what it looks like! Me and Grey were on a mission and then saw the bandits bodies and came to check what was going on, he just fell on me accidentally when Iris found us. Nothing was going on between me and Grey" Lucy denied feverishly as Grey nodded his head in agreement as he walked toward Natsu ready for a fight after being called a pervert.

Natsu didn't look to impressed by Lucy's answer as he stared down Grey while Iris looked on intrigued by the situation as she noticed what seemed to be jealousy in the eyes of the DragonSlayer

"You idiot, first i'm not a pervert, and second, me and Lucy didn't do anything inappropriate when we were doing our mission, i already have Juvia so why would i need anyone else?" Grey argued as at this point he and Natsu where nose to nose ready to throw down as Iris and Lucy looked on not impressed by their action before Lucy sighed and looked at Iris

"Oh Iris, i wanted to ask you, just what kind of magic do you have, I've never seen anything like that before. Lucy lied

"I'm not surprised you haven't seen my type of magic, it very rare and powerful, in-fact I'm probably the only one in the world who can use it" she said happily as Lucy froze as she let her continue

"Basically from what i was told, my dad's family had this type of magic, our flames are all different, it's said that the flames we produce depend on our personality and such so everyone on his side always had a different type of flame. The property of each flame and it's color are always different but the one similarity between the magics is that we all have the ability to infuse our flames into an object. By doing this not only does our magic increase in power but also depending on our flames it give us other special powers. For mine, I transfer my magic into these two silver daggers and because of it i gain a massive boost in my speed and dexterity while also being able to deflect any magic that comes my way." she said proudly as Lucy listened carefully as Natsu and Grey continued to fight in the background

"I see, but if everyone on your dad's side can use it why did you say you're the only who can use it? Lucy asked as Iris smile quickly disappeared

"Because everyone in my father's family is dead" she stated simply as Lucy was stunned as Grey and Natsu stopped fighting to listen in on the conversation

"But that can't be" Lucy stated as Iris looked at her confused

"On our mission, me and Grey met a man who could use the same magic as you! We didn't see what he looked liked but his flame was black and he used a sword but his sword ignited like your danger's" she said as Iris scoffed at the notion that someone else could use her magic before realization set in as her eyes got big and her hands began to shake uncontrollably

"Where is this person now" she tried to asked calmly as her bangs hid her eyes while Natsu looked at her cautiously

"Unfortunately he escaped when he battled me and Grey so we don't know where he went" Lucy responded as Iris shock her head in anger

"Give me a direction then, which way did he go?" she demand

"We don't know, there was an explosion and we didn't get a chance to see where he went, sorry Iris" Lucy sad sadly as Iris suddenly snapped

"That isn't good enough!" Iris roared as her daggers went into a fighting position and ignited with her blue flames as they pointed toward Lucy who was shocked at her friends sudden change

Her eyes were filled with rage and her magic gave off darkness as Lucy looked straight at her and was scared

"I've looked for years and you tell me he was right here and you can't tell me anything about him or where he was going?" she yelled as tear where streaming down her eyes as Lucy couldn't move as Natsu quickened his pace toward Iris

"He's the only piece of my past left. I need to find him and you let him go? I'm going to..." but before she could finish Natsu put his hand on Iris's shoulder interrupting her

"Iris it's okay, were all here for you, you need to calm down this isn't you" he said softly as the dark aura that was wrapped around Iris vanished as she dropped her daggers to the ground and fell to her knees

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to get angry, i'm sorry Lucy forgive me please" she sobbed as Natsu looked at her with concern on his face while Lucy and Grey looked on shocked by the situation

"What the hell just happened?" a stunned Lucy asked as Natsu picked up Iris's now unconscious body and put her on his back as Grey walked toward them unsure what to do

As Natsu saw the confusion in their eyes he began to fill in the missing pieces

"You both remember that Iris had a bother who disappeared when she was younger?" Natsu asked as Lucy and Grey nodded their heads

"Well, if everyone on her dad's side is dead then the man you faced can only be one person" Natsu stated as both Grey and Lucy's eyes grew wide

"Her brother? The man we fought was the brother she's been looking for, for the last ten years?" Grey exclaimed as he hit himself in the head for not realizing sooner as all Lucy could do was look at Iris with sad eyes

You're only family left and we let him disappear without any leads on where he was going? I understand now why you were so mad she thought softly as unconsciously tears were beginning to slip from her eyes as she couldn't help but regret not doing more to stop the hooded man. As memories of her own family troubles began to flood her mind causing more tears to fall as Natsu looked on

As more tears fell from her pretty eyes he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to comforter her. He couldn't bear seeing her cry anymore as he quickly went over to her and lightly touched his head on hers as she looked up at him surprised by his actions

"It's okay, none of this is your fault, we should just be happy to know that her brother exist in the first place so please save the tears for after we reunite them" he said cheerfully as Lucy's tears stopped as she looked into the eyes of the DragonSlayer unable to speak because of the happiness she felt by his closeness as Natsu quickly realizing this removed his forehead from hers and turned his head to hide the small blush that appeared on his cheeks

He still cares about me she thought happily as even after Natsu lifted his head up from hers she could still feel his warmth on her forehead and she couldn't have felt better at the moment as Natsu quickly regained his composure and realized what the current situation called for

"Come on, we can't stay here all night, we need to get Iris somewhere to rest plus we gotta get some food and get some supplies for our return trip the guild" he stated as Lucy and Grey looked at him confused by his sudden maturity but knew better than to argue with him at the moment and nodded in agreement as they followed him silently as Natsu pondered what he truly knew about Iris

The moment they met, they instantly clicked and became close to one another and then began travelling with each other. During their time Natsu had seen Iris do this sort of thing before but never expected her to snap at his friends. This kind of response was usually meant for Dark guild members who Iris couldn't stand for obvious reasons. The same thing would occur as she would loose control and go into a frenzy before suddenly collapsing after her magic was all used up.

He needed answers. How was some like Iris capable of loosing control like this? Was she hiding something from him? And wasn't this all to covenant? After years of no clues about her brother he suddenly appears in the open? There was something wrong here. He needed answers, he wanted to help Iris but most importantly all his instincts were telling him to protect her and keep her safe and he had every intention of doing so

**Boom, Another chapter done. Please review, favorite and follow. It makes me happy when you do and god knows with these exams i could use some happy so please do!The polls also still up and will be up for a while so if u haven't given a vote giver a try!**

**Chill till the next one **


	9. Courage and Confusion

**Hi, apologize for the delay its summer and since i can't procrastinate school work anymore i guess I've moved on to procrastinating this story lol anyways i'll try to be faster with the next update! Enjoy!**

As Iris's unconscious body lay still in her bed, her mind was wide awake, racing with thoughts of sadness and despair

It's getting worst she thought. I won't be able to suppress it much longer. I would have killed Lucy without another thought if Natsu hadn't been there. How is he able to help stop that from taking over? We must be connected in someway if he's able to have that effect on me but I've overstayed my welcome here. I can't stay reliant on him to be there every time I lose control and I can't afford to hurt his friends. I don't deserve to have any friends until I can figure out a solution to this, I've hurt too many people already. That's why I need my brother, he know what I'm going through, he's the only one who can help me just like he use to when I was younger. Even though I can't remember his face, his smile was what I loved about him the most, it was infectious and always made me feel better. I need to find him, he's the one I can count on to help me and save me from this fate, I just pray I find him in time

As Iris lay asleep in her bed Natsu, Grey and Lucy were quietly eating dinner at the inns restaurant below. Well actually Lucy and Grey didn't really have an appetite after what they witnessed in the forest as they barely touched their food and instead chose to watch Natsu stuff his face as they sat their watching in disgust

"Oi... you guys... going... to eat that?" Natsu asked in between mouthfuls as the two wizards shook their heads as he began to eat their food too

"Okay ash for brains that's enough. We both want answers, tell us what's really going on with Iris" Grey demanded as Lucy could feel the small room they were in fill with tension as Natsu felt the same but continued to eat anyways ignoring Grey question as the Ice mage was beginning to lose his cool

"Um Natsu, could you stop eating and answer his question" Lucy asked annoyed as the DragonSlayer didn't respond and continued to eat which only pissed off both wizards more

"Hey dumbass answer the!..." but before Grey could finish he was interrupted when the doors to the inn slammed wide open as Natsu finally stopped eating and looked at the door only to be confused by the sight of a fuming mad water mage in-front of him while Lucy and Grey both shared faces of absolute fear as she menacingly walk toward them

"...Juvia!?" Grey stuttered as he immediately began to look for an emergency exit while Lucy slid down lower in her seat while Natsu continued to eat, undisturbed by the look of pure rage on the water mage's face

"Grey-sama, Juvia wants to know why her beloved went on a mission with Juvia's love-rival without Juvia's consent" she demanded as Grey was shaking in fear while Lucy looked at Grey in shock

"You didn't tell her you were going on a mission with me?" she criticized

"She was on her own mission and wasn't suppose to come back tell tomorrow. I thought it wasn't needed" he replied in fear as Juvia moved closer and closer to him as he figured he needed to act now.

"Ice make floor" he yelled as the floor turned into ice causing Juvia to slip as he used the opportunity to quickly slide past her to the front door and ran. Juvia got back to her feet quickly and chased after him, but before leaving stopped at the door and looked back at Lucy

"Grey is Juvia's, touch him again and Juvia will use force" she stated dangerously as she ran off to catch her beloved as Lucy breathed a sigh of relief while also being impressed by Juvia's determination for getting her man as she took a long look at Natsu who finally finished eating

"Ohh Man that was tasty, hey Luce let's go for a walk outside" he said suddenly as he quickly melted the ice around him and took Lucy's wrist and forced her to come along as she blushed at his warm grip around her arm. She tried to get him to let go but he was too strong so she let him drag her outside for a midnight stroll

* * *

The walk was surprisingly quiet but the silence was still comforting. Lucy was walking side by side with Natsu and to say it bluntly he looked nervous. His usually grin was replaced with a puzzled expression that made it seem he was deep in thought. Lucy wasn't sure whether she should say something or keep the silence

God knew she had a lot to say to him but something held her back. He had something he wanted to talk to her about so she'd let him start

They kept walking for another minute before Natsu finally stopped and took a deep breath

"Can we go back to being best friends again" he asked nervously as Lucy's eyes grew wide in surprise

"You want us to be best friends? Again?" she responded dumbfounded by Natsu's request

"Yeah, you know, go back to how things were before when we would go out on missions and hang-out all the time and have fun and stuff" he said nonchalantly as Lucy just continued to look at him, confused by the situation

She didn't know how to respond to this him. On one hand she was happy that he wanted to spend more time with her like they use to but then again could she really go back and be just friends with him? Could she handle just being friends?

"Where did this suddenly come from? It looked like you were having plenty of fun without me during the last week" she said with a little bit of venom in her voice as Natsu laughed nervously as he scratched his head

"Maybe, its wasn't too bad but its not the same without you there with me" he said slightly embarrassed as Lucy felt her heart stop for a second at those words before he continued

"Iris is the one who brought it up and she's the one that told me it would make things better if I talked to you" he added as Lucy's smile shrank a bit at the mention of her name

"So if were best friends again, then whats Iris's relationship with you?" she asked curiously

"She'd be our other best friends" he said happily as Lucy rolled her eyes at the remark

"Yeah cause after she nearly killed me a couple of hours ago I can really feel the love between us" she said sarcastically as Natsu pouted

"It's not like she meant to do it or anything" Natsu said as Lucy cut him off

"Of course she didn't, she just got a little emotional over something that we didn't know about and nearly stabbed me, no big deal or anything" she said harshly which surprised Natsu who didn't know how to respond as Lucy realized she went a little too far and sighed

"I didn't mean it like that Natsu. I know what it's like to have trouble with finding family and family death which is why I didn't say anything at the time but even if I can relate it doesn't make up for the fact that she went crazy and nearly killed me" she said calmly as Natsu ruffled his hair and sighed

"It's not like she can control these outbreaks you know." he said which surprised Lucy

"Something happens when her emotions get twisted. Any times she gets upset or anything traumatic happens she changes and that's why she came to Fairy Tail" he said calmly as Lucy was stunned

"So she didn't come because of you?" she asked hesitantly as Natsu looked a little confused at the meaning of her words

"Well I did ask her to come join and we are really good friends but what really made her stop searching for her brother was when I told her we had archives that was filled with books about magic and that maybe one of them had the answer to her problem. Unfortunately I've been kinda dragging her on missions all the time to avoid a certain someone so we haven't really gotten a chance to take a look" he said sheepishly as this time it was Lucy's turn to be slightly embarrassed yet she also felt relieved as she smiled

"I see will that's good to know, so when do you want to start going through the archives" she asked as Natsu's eyes widened

"You'll help us?" he asked hopefully

"Of course what are best friends for?" she asked slyly as Natsu grabbed her hands and started to jump up and down in joy

"You're the best Luce, thank-you so much, with you working with us we'll defiantly be able to help Iris" he said joyfully as Lucy sigh

"She must mean a lot to you if you wanted to help her this badly" she said suddenly with a little hurt in her words as Natsu stopped jumping up and looked at her with a slight blush

"Yeah I guess, I've only known her month but it feel like I've known her my whole entire life and just found her again" he said happily as Lucy tried her best to keep her smile even though it was starting to leave her face until determination suddenly lit in her veins as she pulled out of Natsu's grip and looked him dead in the eyes slightly confusing him

"Since you've been so honest about everything with Iris I wanted to be honest with you" she suddenly said with courage as her nervousness seemed to disappear for a second as Natsu eyed her carefully before her face seemed to get closer and closer to his before their lips finally touched

It didn't last long, a couple of seconds max but the electricity that coursed through them was sure to stay as Lucy pulled back slowly as Natsu looked at her in shock and was speechless as Lucy just smiled

"I'm sorry for before when I said no, but I just want to let you know that I'm in love with you" she said with a smile as Natsu stood even more dumbfounded

"...Luce..I...ah" he stutterer before she held her finger on his lips silencing him

"Natsu, I don't expect an answer now, I just wanted to let you know how I feel. Whatever you decided in the end, as long as your happy then I'm happy and you'll always have me here for you" she said determinedly as Natsu nodded uncertainly at the revelation as at that point they had unknowingly made it back to the front of the inn

"Well that's all for me, I'm going to bed, good-night Natsu" Lucy said softly as she left Natsu standing outside as she walked inside.

As soon as the door closed and she felt Natsu wasn't coming in behind her, the courage that once filled Lucy suddenly left and she started to panic as she quickly ran to her room and slammed the door shut and slowly slid down the door into a sitting positions.

Oh my god, what did I just do? What the hell came over me? I don't do those kinda things! How the am I going to face him in the morning? She thought nervously as she tried to calm herself. After that kiss, her heart felt like it was going to break open her chest. She had never felt so thrilled in her life. It was amazing but now only on thought lingered in her mind, would she ever get to feel that thrill again?

* * *

Natsu was still in the same spot Lucy had left him as he looked up into the sky looking for answers. Isn't this what I wanted? But didn't she not want to be with me before? And now she says she loves me? Would she change her mind again? But she's the one I want to be with but so why am I so unsure about this now? Igneel said he loved me and then he left, so would Lucy do the same to me? I'm not going to get any sleep tonight...

**Oh my what have i done? It's going to be awkward in the morning when Iris wakes up! Please Review, Follow and Favorite, it makes me happy when you do. There's also a poll on my profile you should cast a vote if you haven't!**

**Chill tell the next one! **


	10. Letting Go

**Hi ya, sorry for the delay but i've been busy! If you haven't already checked out my new Story "Trading DragonSlayer's" you should! If you sick of the Lucy leaving Fairy Tail cliche then its the story for you as instead of her Natsu's leaving to join Sabertooth for a bit! Why is he going? Read to find out! And without anymore interruption here is chapter 10!(Milestone! 10 Chapters! Yay me!)**

It was awkward. That was the only thing going though Iris's mind while she, Natsu and Lucy were eating breakfast.

When she had woken up this morning she expected it to be awkward between her and Lucy. When you threaten someone menacingly and then end up on the ground whimpering asking for forgiveness you would expect some awkwardness, but that wasn't the case. In-fact, when she had gone to Lucy's room to apologize she seemed to have forgotten about the entire incident! And when she had remembered she brushed it aside and acted like it was no big deal to Iris's surprise. So when Iris had asked what had happened the night before Lucy eyes grew wide as she immediately slammed the door shut sitting she needed to get ready to leave, leaving Iris's question unanswered and Iris confused. Had she said something wrong? So, she then decided to go find Natsu to see if he could make some sense to her about the night prior.

But, when she found him it looked as if he hadn't slept the entire night. When she asked what was wrong he also brushed her off and said nothing as he went to take a shower again leaving her questions unanswered. At that point she was a bit annoyed but didn't think too much of it tell she met both downstairs to eat breakfast.

At the table no one said a word, both of them barely ate anything and they kept trying to avoid making eye contact with the other. Iris was kind of amused by the situation at first but soon even she found it awkward to speak to the two and before long they were all just sitting at the table waiting for someone to make the first move

"Uhm yeah, we should probably get going" Iris finally said as at those words both the DragonSlayer and Celestial mage made a full sprint to their rooms slamming their doors shut leaving Iris to pay for breakfast bitterly as she tried to figure out what was going.

The day didn't get any better for Iris who after paying for the meal and packing her belongings found that she was left alone at the inn. For some strange and unknown reason to Iris the two wizards accompanying her had first left without her and on top of that each had taken two different routes to get to the train station leaving her to try and find her way on her own in a city she had never been in before. Talk about annoying, and on top of that, when she had arrived at the station she had found both wizards on opposite sides of the platform. Now she was beyond interested, what the hell happened while she was unconscious? Iris decided to investigate so first she went to talk to Lucy

* * *

Lucy was standing by herself with suitcase in hand and fidgeting nervously as Iris approached her

"Lucy?" Iris asked as Lucy was startled by her name being called and jumped back in surprise before realizing it was only Iris

"Iris, you scared me half to death" she said as she tried to calm down her breathing

"Ahh okay sure, sorry about that. Are you doing okay? You seem really nervous about something do you wanna talk about?" Iris asked but the question only made Lucy blush bright red as she began to stutter uncontrollably not making much sense as Iris sighed

"Look if you're still upset about the whole me nearly stabbing you thing I really am sorry about that, I really didn't mean to if you can believe that" she said apologetically as Lucy's eyes grew wide as she shook her head violently

"No, no it's not that really, Natsu told me everything about it, how you can't control it, how you came to Fairy Tail to find a cure, don't worry about it"

"Natsu told you about it?" she asked in surprise. Natsu had specifically not wanted to tell Lucy about it when they first arrived so it was something she wasn't expecting to hear. Another thing she didn't expect was the faint blush that appeared on her face when she had said Natsu's name which seemed to have brought Iris one step closer to understanding what happened between the two

" Yeah he told me about it, but don't worry about it. When we get back to Fairy Tail first thing well do is head to the archives and see what we can find" she said determinedly which brought a smile to Iris's face

"That's great news, thank you" she said before adding "Now tell me what else Natsu and you talked about last night" she asked slyly as the once determined look on Lucy's face disappeared and was instead replaced with one of embarrassment

"Ahh, nothing, we talked about nothing" she stuttered as Iris knew she found the source of the awkwardness from this morning. She decided to spare the blond anymore torment by going to the man she knew would tell her everything she wanted to know

"I see well then, go get the tickets for the train ride and I'll go find Natsu" she said as before Lucy could object she was gone leaving Lucy alone again as she walked over to the ticket booth to do as she was told

* * *

Natsu was leaning on a wall with his eyes closed when Iris slammed into him causing him to hit the wall hard and growl while making Iris laugh

"What the hell was that for" he yelled as Iris's laughing stopped as she instead glared at him causing Natsu to get nervous

"I want the truth, you and Lucy what the hell happened when I was asleep" she demand as Natsu eyes widen before he closed them and crossed his arms around his chest

"Nothing, we just went for a walk and then talked" he said annoyed

"ohh, was Grey with you guys?

"No, Juvia ran him out of town way before that"

"Oh so you two were alone huh" she smirked

"Yeah, so what?" he responded

"Don't play dumb and don't lie. Now tell me the truth. You know I can probably fix this entire thing for you" she reasoned as Natsu snorted

"Come on try me. Or are you too embarrassed? Or more likely, are you too scared?" She baited which seemed to get to him as he quickly grabbed Iris's wrist and brought her to an isolated corner of the station

"Okay, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone else do you understand? He threatened as Iris nodded her head quickly before Natsu took a deep breath

"She said she's in love with me and she kissed me" he said so quick that Iris nearly missed it before she stood speechless in-front of him

"Huh?" was all she said

"See, what am I suppose to say to that?" he asked in concern as Iris stayed quiet for a minute

Iris felt strange at he moment. She thought she would feel a little more sad or a little more jealous at this moment. She knew this day would come eventually, she knew the feeling Lucy had for Natsu and she also knew of Natsu's past feelings for Lucy so this wasn't shocking to her in the least. She would of wished she could have had longer to see if she could figure out her own feelings for him but something told her she probably wouldn't want to know. She was surprised though, she wasn't expecting to have this feeling swelling inside of her when she heard the news.

She was happy, the majority of her was happy about this outcome. She didn't know exactly why but she felt this was going to be the best for Natsu's future and because of that she was happy. She knew now after the event's of yesterday her time was limited and she needed to get help soon or else she wouldn't be able to stay here much longer.

Did she love Natsu? Maybe, she wasn't sure, she never felt like this around anyone else. She just felt like she belonged with Natsu, just being around him made her happy but she never understood why.

Well if it had to have been anyone she was glad it was someone like Lucy who would take care of the overgrown idiot as she slowly returned back to reality where she looked at him for a second before punching him in the shoulder causing him to whence in pain

"What the hell was that for?" he asked generally confused

"For being a dumbass! This is what you deserve, now you know how it felt when you abruptly told Lucy your feelings for her, huh tough guy?" she argued as Natsu scratched his head nervously at the similarity between the events before pouting a bit

"Yeah I guess, but it's different this time around, she can't just reject me the first time and then change her mind months later on. What if she does it again? And don't tell me it won't because it's happened to me before. Igneel said he would never leave me but he left" he said coldly which surprised Iris a bit but she was beginning to understand what he was afraid of

She was the same, they were both afraid of getting their feelings hurt again. Natsu didn't want someone he loves to walk away from his life again so that's why he was being so cold but she was like that before too. Losing her parents and then losing the people who took care of her turned her into someone lonely and depressed but it was meeting someone like Natsu who helped her and took care of her to realize that she couldn't live happily without having the people you care about around you. And the only reason she understands that now is because Natsu showed her the way because she gave him the chance to and now Natsu has to do the same she thought before another punch landed on Natsu's already sore shoulder

"Stop hitting me!" Natsu yelled as Iris gave him a stern look

"Idiot, what have I told you about thinking? You suck at it so let me explain this. You're over thinking this, she obviously likes you a lot, you obviously like her a lot if you don't want to go directly to the I do's then how about this. Ask her on a date" Iris proposed as Natsu looked at her in surprise

"What the hell well that do?" he asked as Iris face palmed

"By going on dates, it gives you a chance to get to know people better while also giving them a chance to develop their relationship with those people at a slow rate. You don't have to tell Lucy you love her yet just for now you can just like her and date her and take things slow tell you're ready to take it a step further, it's the perfect solution for you. Take things slow tell your ready, that way your happy and Lucy well be happy too, trust me" she said matter a factually as Natsu looked surprised

"Where did you learn about these kinda things?" he asked dumbfounded as Iris smiled

"Well you wouldn't believe this but when I was younger most of the boys in my town had crushes on me so my aunt had plenty of moments to teach me about these kinda things" she said bashfully as Natsu growled

"Whatever, those boys are lucky I wasn't their at the time" he said quickly before leaving Iris who looked stunned at the comment as she watched Natsu walk away

"What's that suppose to mean" she though but knew she was never going to get an answer as she ran to catch up to him as they got ready to board the train home

**Sorry if this chapter bored you, it was a set up chapter that needed to be written, things get much better starting from here. Things to look forward to next chapter, Natsu and Lucy try going on a date while Iris finally faces off with the man in the hood. Please review, favorite and follow if u can and there's a poll on my profile if you want to vote!**

**P.S ill be going back and editing all the chapters so the next update might be a bit late**

**Chill tell the next one, and take a look at my new story too if you have the time!**


	11. Diverging Paths

**Hi ya, this chapter is kinda longer than the previous ones so I hope you like it, also chapter 334... yeah we all know he's coming back so don't worry and can we stop with all the oneshots of it, its getting out of control!**

Natsu was trying to find Lucy as Iris was running to catch up to him. He'd made up his mind, he'd do as Iris had instructed and ask Lucy out. He was ready for this as he saw Lucy ahead with tickets in hand waiting for them to arrive.

At her sight, Natsu immediately ran toward her with determination in his eyes as Iris swore under her breath trying to keep up with the DragonSlayer to make sure he didn't screw anything up. Natsu's happiness was on the line and she would do what she could to make sure he didn't lose this battle.

* * *

As Lucy waited for the two wizards to find her, her mind was else where. She kept wondering how Natsu and her would coexist from this point forward. It felt like she may have ruined the one friendship she treasured the most but these thoughts were quickly snapped when she heard a familiar voice call out to her

"Lucy! We need to talk!" she heard as she looked up and saw Natsu running toward her at full speed with Iris struggling to keep up as panic set in for her as she couldn't even reply as the only thought in her mind was not yet! As she turned to the entrance and ran inside the train not bothering to look back as she ran and hid inside one of the rooms praying that they wouldn't be able to find her. She wasn't ready to talk about what happened but she couldn't even finish her thoughts when the door to her cabin slammed open as she saw the DragonSlayer she didn't want to talk to huffing and puffing trying to regain his breath as Lucy stood frozen as he closed the distance between them slowly

"Why... did you... run like that?" he asked in-between breath as Lucy nervously thought of an explanation that never came

"For some exercise?" she said with an awkward laugh as Natsu looked at her a second before he nodded

"Ohh makes sense" he said as a sweat dropped from Lucy at the man's stupidity before she and Natsu made eye contact which brought back the butterfly's as she quickly looked away as Natsu sighed before beginning

"Luce we need to talk about this" he said as Lucy instantly flinched at those words as she still avoided eye contact with the man in front of her before Natsu took both his hands and placed it on Lucy's cheeks and turned her head so she would face him as a shocked Lucy then looked into Natsu's eyes.

"Natsu let go of my cheeks" she squeaked as Natsu held his gaze

"Not until you listen to what I have to say" he replied back as at that moment Lucy was actually glad that Natsu held her cheeks for the simple facts that it hid her very red cheeks as she tried to move her head away but his warm grip held on as he continued

"Look, I know where not acting like we should and I want things to go back to the way they were before" he said as Lucy felt her chest hurt at those words, she had lost she thought but Natsu continued

"So i want to ask you something, would you consider... would you want to ahh come and ahhh" Natsu began to stutter as the once determined DragonSlayer was now nervous at the thought of asking Lucy on a date as Lucy kept her gaze on Natsu waiting for him to finish

"And what?" she asked as she felt her heart stop at that moment, the moment was killing her, she just needed him to finish this so she could crawl up in a ball and act like this never happened

"Would you come and ahh and " but before he could finish the train started moving as Natsu immediately began to show signs of motion sickness as his head began to swell and his cheeks began to inflate as his hands left Lucy's face and fell head first on the ground leaving Lucy dumbfounded as the door once again slammed open this time upon the arrival of Iris

"Dammit Natsu why the hell would you run off without me?" She huffed as she then saw a down and out DragonSlayer on the floor and a confused Lucy sitting down

"Iris where have you been" a flustered Lucy asked as Iris felt a vain pop

"Well I've been looking for you guys. After you guys ran off I've been trying to find out which cabin you guys were in and since I don't have that idiot's dragon senses it took me a while to find you guys" she complained as Lucy just awkwardly laughed

"Ohh I see well why don't you sit down" she asked as Iris would have complied but then saw Natsu on the ground and grinned

"What did you and Natsu talk about" she asked suddenly as Lucy was surprised that she knew they had as she looked away from Iris

"Nothing much, he was trying to ask me something but his motion sickness kicked in and he never finished" she said as Iris didn't look at her but instead glared at the DragonSlayer on the ground who could feel her piercing glare as he tried to move away but couldn't as Iris walked toward him, picked him up and to Lucy's surprise chucked him on the bench across from her as he crashed onto it as Iris then made her way toward Lucy and sat beside her with a scowl on her face

"The idiots a chicken huh" she grunted as Lucy looked at her confused as Natsu just groaned in pain

"Iris why'd you do that? Lucy asked as Iris shrugged

"Cause I felt like it, do you have a problem with that?" she replied as Lucy narrowed her eyes toward Iris as inside Iris was smiling, she would make this work she thought as she waited for her reply

"I do, you can't do that to someone who can't defend themselves like that" she said fiercely as Iris smirked

"Okay, fine then, go over their and comfort him, I'm going to sleep here so move over to the other side" she said as she pushed Lucy off the bench and lay down on it covering it entirely as Lucy looked at her in rage

"What the hell was that for Iris? What's wrong with you?" she rasped as Iris just raised her hand and shooed her away as Lucy just muttered to herself as she walked away from the black-haired mage in spite

As Iris lay with her back turned to the two smirking, Lucy carefully sat down beside Natsu who out of instinct flopped himself so that his head was on Lucy's lap as this surprised her for a moment before a small smile appeared on her face as she then instinctively began to to play with his hair, which soothed the DragonSlayer as the color of his face began to go back to normal a bit as he slowly opened his eyes and smile

"Thanks Luce" he whimpered as Lucy only smiled as she continued to play with his hair as Natsu just continued to look at her before he tried again

"Luce, do you want to ahh you know go and get some food after we get back" he asked softly as Lucy just laughed at his constant wanting of food

"Sure, me, you and Iris can go get some food" she said as Natsu then began to shake his head

"No, just you and me" he said as Lucy stopped playing with his hair and locked eyes with him again

"Ohhh, so you mean like a... like a" she stuttered before Natsu finished her sentence

"like a date" he said with a small smile, as Lucy's eyes grew wide along with her smile as she just nodded her head dumbly at his request

"I would love to!" she basically yelled at the DragonSlayer as he only smiled as the motion sickness soon came back seconds later as he was once again unconscious as Lucy just laughed while continuing to play with his hair with a smile on her face all the while Iris was trying her best not to laugh or move from her position to let the two have their moment

Everything worked out for the best she thought, now all that's left is to fix my problem and we can all be happy together she thought before she felt her eyes get heavy and she fell asleep

* * *

As they arrived in Mangolia Lucy immediately left the two to get ready for her date with Natsu as she ran off before any of them could talk to her

"Be at my place 8:00 tonight Natsu!" she yelled as she made her way home as Iris and Natsu just waved to her good-bye before Iris turned to Natsu confused

"Hey, I thought you guys were going to go through all the archives with me today? Iris questions as Natsu scratched the back of his head with an apologetic smile on his face

"Yeah, I guess we sorta forgot, sorry Iris but it can wait tomorrow right?" He asked as Iris sighed and rubbed her forehead

"Yeah yeah, whatever" she said slightly annoyed as she began to walk away

"Oi, where are you going" he asked as Iris shrugged

"I'll be at the guild hall, you better go, get ready and make sure your not late" she said not looking back as Natsu could feel something was wrong but decided to ignore it for now as he waved to her then ran to his house

"Okay I will, I'll see ya later" he said as he went on his way leaving Iris to walk to the guild by herself

As she arrived at the guild hall she still wasn't happy about being forgotten by Natsu and Lucy after they both said they'd help her first thing but she guessed she could make an exception this once as she walked inside the guild hall

It was unusually quiet inside as she took a seat at the bar as Mira came over to her excitedly

" Iris you have to tell me everything you know about the Natsu and Lucy date" she said as Iris fell from her chair in surprise

"How the hell did you know about that?" she asked as Mira only smiled devilishly

"I have my sources" she said as Iris's sweat dropped

"I see, well I don't know much about it, you can ask them about it tomorrow" she said with a shrug as Mira pouted

"Ohh come on, don't be like that... Your not jealous of Lucy are you" she asked as Iris didn't even flinch at the question as she walked over to the request bored

"Nope, what ever makes Natsu happy will make me happy" she said as Mira smiled

"Okay, but you never answered my question" she said as Iris was beginning to get annoyed when she saw a request that made her eyes light up"

"Mira when did this request come in" she asked as she ripped the paper off the bored and gave it to a surprised Mira

"Ohh, that just got here, maybe an hour or two ago" she said as Iris heart began to pound heavily

"I'll take it and I'm going know" she said as without another word she was out the door as Mira watched her leave in confusion

"She and Natsu are soo alike, it's a pity they couldn't be together" she said to herself as she wrote the mission down in her book and went back to cleaning some dishes

* * *

A hour passed at the guild before the doors slammed open as Natsu Dragneel walked in with a smile on his face and strutting around in some fancy clothes as he walked on over to the bar were Mira was impressed at how handsome the DragonSlayer looked at the moment

"Natsu, what are you doing here? What happened with your date with Lucy" she asked as Natsu knew better than to ask how the match maker knew he had a date before he continued

"Where's Iris, I need her opinion on something" he said almost desperately as Mira shook her head

"Sorry, you just missed her, she went on a mission about an hour ago" she said as a small bit of concern was now seen on Natsu's face as a feeling of uncertainty hit him

"It's okay Natsu, we all know Iris can handle herself she'll be fine" Mira said encouragingly as Natsu just nodded but then asked

"I know she can Mira, but I was just wondering what her mission was about" he asked as Mira thought back to the poster before she remembered

"It wasn't too hard just some people in a neighboring town wanted us to check out some mysterious guy in a black robe that was wandering around the vicinity" she said as Natsu's eyes grew wide and his blood ran cold as he could barely speak at this point

"Was this similar to the mission Lucy and Gray took" he asked as Mira again thought about it and nodded her head again as everything else around Natsu became numb as only a feeling of dread was lingering inside. All his instincts were telling him that something bad was about to happen to Iris something and that he needed to stop immediately

Forgetting about the date, Natsu ran out of the guild with blinding speed in the direction of Iris's scent as Mira's yells didn't reach him

"What about your date with Lucy" she yelled but the DragonSlayer didn't stop and kept running as his only thoughts were about protecting Iris as Mira sighed, this wasn't going to end well she thought

* * *

It was about 10:00 when the doors to the guild again slammed open again but this time it was by an angry blond mage who walked in with a deadly aura around her as Mira knew this would happen as Lucy walked toward her

"Mira do you know where the hell Natsu is" she asked as even Mira was scared to answer as she took a couple of deep breaths before she calmed herself down

"Well, he was here earlier but he kinda left in a hurry" she said as Lucy just glared at Mira who was sweating bullet at the moments

"Oh really well then where did he" but before she could finish the guild doors opened as both girls looked to see who it was and were all surprised at the sighting

The man who walked in was a DragonsSlayer but not one from their guild as both girls shared glances of confusion as the blond-haired man walked in as Lucy couldn't understand why he was here

"Sting? What are you doing here?"

* * *

As Iris jumped from rooftop to rooftop her eyes were scanning the streets for just one thing. She had been looking for over an hour but she had found him.

She was about to call it a night when in the corner of her eye she caught a figure moving in the darkness. She couldn't tell what it was wearing or what it looked like but it was the closest thing she could find as she made a couple of jumps before landing 10 feet away from the person who had its back turned to her as it stopped at the hearing of her landings

"Hey are you the..." but before she could finish the man had taken out his Katana and with lightning speed had turned around and swung at Iris barely had time to react as she blocked his attack with her two daggers as they stood in a stand still with both their weapons holding onto the others

As Iris struggled to hold her blades against his she could only make out a smile on the face of the man as she jumped back giving both of them space as the man only laughed

"My dear, I've been looking for you"

**I hope that was enough cliffhangers! Please review,favorite, and follow and answer the poll on my profile if you like**

**Chill tell the next episode! **


	12. Truth and Change

**Hiya, If you guys read my other story "Trading DragonSlayer's" then you would know that i said I wouldn't be updating that much because I haven't been really motivated to write because I haven't liked the way the Fairy Tail Manga has gone... Then Hiro gives us three chapters of Fairy Tail with Zeref finally appearing and saying he's going to destroy everything... I'm excited, hopefully this gets epic!. And since Hiro was so nice with giving us 7 chapters in 2 weeks I'll hopefully update this story once more and my other one before the next three chapters are out, so thanks Hiro for reviving my spirit! Now here's the next chapter **

Dammit, Dammit Dammit! I gotta hurry Natsu thought as he raced along road

"That idiot, I have a bad feeling about this, I hope she's alright because when I find her I'll kick her ass!" He yelled as he continued running, following Iris's scent which was leading into the city ahead

* * *

"Sting? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as a shocked Mira looked on as Sting just shrugged his shoulder

"Nothing much, I just finished a mission here and was kinda bored. So, I decided to come here to see if anything exciting was happening but I guess not. It absolutely dead in here" he laughed as he walked toward them before he stopped and stared at Lucy

"Oi, you're looking good Lucy, what's the occasion?" Sting asked as Lucy blushed at the compliment while Mira had hearts in her eyes

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it Sting. Lucy had a hot date tonight with this super cute guy but he stood her up!" Mira said with a frown while Lucy's face was now full of sadness as she remembered why she was here

Natsu how could you do this to me? After everything I've said and the things we've done this is the outcome? Is this revenge for me rejecting you before? Or do you really not care about my feelings? You said you would always be there for me, so where are you now? Lucy asked in her head before she was snapped back to reality by the voice of the DragonSlayer beside her

"Ehhhhhh, who in their right mind would ditch someone as beautiful as Lucy, that guy must be an idiot!" Sting said in shock. Mira let out a tiny squeal as she covered her mouth to contain her excitement as an idea sparked in her head. Lucy on the other hand was again blushing bright red at the compliment.

He's a nice guy she thought before Mira interrupted her train of thought

"Ohh Sting since you're here, and looking for something to do why don't you take Lucy out?" She asked with a big smile as at that moment both Sting and Lucy were stuttering like idiots at the idea

"WHAT?" Sting asked, eyes wide open

"Mira! What are you saying?"

"Ohh come on Lucy, your ready for a fun time out! I'm not going to let you waste your time mopping around here because of some idiot... An idiot who will feel my wrath when I'm done with him" she whispered the last part as she looked at Lucy with pleading eyes as Lucy didn't look too impressed before Sting spoke up

"Well, if you want I'm kinda hungry and if you want we can go out and get something to eat, if you like" he asked with blush on his face as Lucy looked at him in surprise. He kinda looks cute with that blush she thought as Mira gave her a nudge

"Ohh come on Lucy, look at him just go out and have some food, worst case you get a free meal out of it" she said as Lucy took another look at Sting who avoid eye contact with her as she gave a sigh of defeat

"Alright, fine I'll go, let's go Sting we can go anywhere you like" she said as a massive smile grew on his face

"Really? Wow, this is going to be great! I saw a little cafe that's close by we can go there" he said and before Lucy could answer he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the guild doors

"I'll have her back home before midnight Mira so don't worry I'll treat her right" he said with excitement as Lucy didn't get a word in as they were gone in flash as Mira wondered how this would go

Ohh Natsu, this is what happens when you do something stupid, you're not going to be very happy when you get back here... and that's after I get through with you. I hope you know what you're doing.

* * *

"Answer me, who are you!" Iris yelled as she tried again to attack the man in the black cloak but again missed as he easily dodged her blows with ease, laughing in the process

"You'll never beat me fighting like that, you need more power, show me more power!" he taunted

"Shut-up!" she roared as again she stood face to face with her opponent and again she charged at him taking multiple swings with her daggers in ever direction but missed every time as the man simple shook his head in disappointment

"It's not enough! You're powers not enough and I'll show you how right I am" he said with a smirk as for the first time since his initial attack the man rushed Iris with incredible speed as Iris saw it and prepared to defend. However, unlike his first attack when he swung his sword black flames appeared on it and before Iris could counter he made contact with her daggers, sending her flying out of the alley as her body hit the ground a couple of times before stopping just short of a river that flowed through the city

(Think of the area as being similar to where Lucy's house is, one side has houses on it and the other side is bordered by a river)

As Iris slowly made her way to her feet as the unknown man walked out of the ally with a smile on his face

"I told you, you need to step your game up if you want to beat me" he said as Iris just growled

"How? How can you use that magic?" she scowled. Dammit this is getting bad she thought as the man only shrugged his shoulders

"Such a pity you don't remember me, ohh you better think of something quick or you'll never know" he said with a grin

"Stop treating me like a child dammit! You want power? I'll show you power!" she yelled as her blue flames stormed onto her daggers as the man only laughed harder

"Yes yes, that's what I want to see, good now show what you got" he roared as his sword was also now clad in his black flame

"Now lets see how you handle this Blaze of Darkness" he rasped as a massive black flame came bursting out of his sword as Iris stood confidently in her place

"Blue flame wall" she yelled as a massive blue wall of small round flames came in front of her as the black flames met the blue flame creating a massive explosion leaving only dark smoke floating about

"Crap, maybe I shouldn't have gone that far, but I was getting really excited, ohh well. My dear are you still in one piece" he asked as there was silence before Iris raced out of the smoke with bruises and cuts on her body and started her counter attack

"Is that all you got! I've seen better flames than that. Quick-Stream Burst" she yelled as this time it was her opponent who couldn't react as her dagger's attacked at lightning speed while also releasing small burst of her blue flames as the man in the cloak could only grunt as he barely could block each attack with his own sword, yet each hit kept pushing him back as the tide of the battle seemed to shift for a bit before the man dodged Iris's attack and then stuck his sword into the ground to Iris's surprise

"Black Flame Surge" he yelled as his black flames came blasting up from the ground as Iris tried to avoid them until one hit her arm and immediately she felt the burn as she fell to one knee in pain while the flames stopped and the man smiled

"Amazing, at your age, your skill is beyond anything I would imagine, you will surpass all of us! I couldn't be prouder" he said as Iris was still on one knee huffing and puffing as she realized she was in trouble

Dammit, I'm out matched, but I can't leave till I see his face she thought before the pain in her arm left was replaced with nothing as she looked at her arm in surprise as she realized she couldn't move it as more laughter was heard

"You realized it, my flames don't just burn, they can also paralyse the body part they touch" he said as Iris growled before a thought popped into her head. It was risky she thought but it seemed like the only plan that would work she thought as she tried her best to grip her one blade in her paralysed hand as she got up and to the man's surprise attacked as she rushed him

"Spinning Burst" she yelled as at that moment Iris began to spin like a top with her daggers firmly in both hands as she attacked

"Interesting, rotating so fast I can't even see your blades, well aren't you special" the man said impressed as he was now constantly put into pressure as Iris kept on spinning and the sound of metal hitting metal was the only sound heard through-out the night as there was no room for the man to counter.

The speed Iris was spinning at was unimaginable as the cloaked man could only paying attention to her attacks in fear one would hit but that soon came to an end as Iris's magic began to run out as her speed began to decrease

"Enough of this, your time has run out" he said as he took a slash at Iris hitting her blade and sending her flying back again as she was again on the ground looking up at him barely able to get up

"I think we're done here" he said as Iris just grinned to his surprise

"Not yet" she said as she picked up her good arm and waggled her only dagger in her current possession at him as her other dagger was in mid-air coming toward her attackers head.

Upon realizing her trick the man tried to duck out of the way at the last second and succeeded. However, his hood was caught as the dagger zoomed by ripping of his hood and finally revealing his face as Iris smirked before a look of surprise was etched on her face

The man in front of her couldn't be her brother... he was too old. He looked to be in his thirties but his hair was spiked up and black like her's and his eyes were dark blue like her's as the man just had a massive grin on his face

"You are crafty, I never saw you fling that dagger out toward the river while you were spinning because you were moving too fast for me to see and then to be able to stay in control of it while i sent you flying, you really are my daughter"

"...Daughter" Iris said softly as her eyes were wide as she looked at him

"You can't be, he's dead! They're all dead! You can't be him" she yelled as she tried to stand on her feet as the man sighed

"To bad, because I am your father" he said seriously as Iris was barely able to stand as there was tears in her eyes

"Then why did you leave me! Why was I abandoned" she demand as the man gave her a hard look before he shrugged his shoulders

"We had to, we had no choice. Listen Iris, we were betrayed by the magic council, they condemned anyone working with me and your mom to death" he said coldly as Iris's eyes lit up in surprise

"We were scientist, you've probably figured it out but our magic is unstable, we were researching a way to stop this darkness from taking over but before we could finish we were attacked by the magic council, they said our research was dangerous and so to stop our research from spreading they decided to silence us" he said darkly as he continued

"That's why we left you, thankfully the magic council didn't realize your existence and so you were taken by your mom's sister and raised with their last name Harold to avoid detection"

"So why did you take my brother but not me" she asked in a rage

"He disappeared after you guys so he must be with you, why was I left behind?"

"We don't know where our son is, he never came with us" Iris father said sadly as Iris's anger quickly faded and was instead replaced with sadness as her father's emotion was replaced with anger

"For him, for taking away our family, for ruining our lives we are finally ready to get revenge on the magic council" he said with venom in his voice as Iris eyes grew wide

"What did you.." but Iris was cut off

"We're going to start with a person you know, he was the person who got permission from the council to exterminate us and was the person who was our closest friend... we are going after the Wizard Saint and leader of the Fairy Tail guild Makerov Dreyar and then we are going to exterminate his precious children so he see's how he feels when everything is taken away from someone" he said evilly as he looked at Iris with a devilish smile

"and you have proven yourself capable to me in our battle and so i give you the honor of joining us my dear daughter" he said as Iris froze with fear and could barely speak out a response

"No... I can't... my friends..." but she was interrupted

"They are not you're friends! They will betray you, just wait Iris, they'll turn their backs on you, you're so called friends won't be there when you need it they'll leave you and you'll be left nothing. Besides I have the answers you seek, I can cure you and I can give you more power so together with the others we can have our revenge" he shouted with fury scaring Iris as she fell to the ground in fear

His eyes are filled with the darkness she thought as she saw him began to walk toward her with a menacing smile as she tried to get up but could barely move

" I Shaorun Waveking will get my revenge on my enemies and I will have my daughter by my side when i do it" he said as he now stood right before Iris with his arm reached out waiting for her to accept his offer

As Iris lay their she felt her consciousness fading she didn't know what to do but then heard him

"Fire Dragon's Roar" as the man in-front of her quickly jumped to the air to avoid the attack

"Iris! Are you okay? Dammit you bastard how dare you hurt her, when I'm done with you'll regret being born!" Natsu raged as he stood by Iris's side as she looked up dreamily at him

"Natsu.." was all she could muster as a smile was now on her face as Natsu hearing her voice knelt down to check on her condition while Shaorun observed the situation before taking a closer look at the intruder

Familar he thought as he took a deeper look at the DragonSlayer before realization hit him as he began to laugh manically at who was in-front of him

"HAHA, fate has a funny way of working. It's been ages since I've seen spiky pink hair like that, how nostalgic. This is all so interesting, unfortunately my work here is done so I'll be taking my leave" he said as Natsu's eyes narrowed as he got up and clenched his fist

"I'm not done with you yet, this party is just getting started" Natsu said dangerously as his flames let his fists as Shaorun only smirked

"We will meet again, ohh don't worry about that, I just hope you'll have realized which side your on by then" he said knowingly before looking at Iris

"The time will come to choose your loyalty, I hope you make the right choice" he said before his flames erupted around him as he disappeared into them and was gone as Natsu was furious but quickly saw Iris's state and calmed down as he tried to help her up

"Iris, are you okay, what happened? And dammit we need to get you to Wendy in a hurry" Natsu said in a worried voice as Iris shook her

"Idiot, what happened with your date" she asked as her consciousness really began to fade as the last thing she remembered seeing was Natsu's confused face and the last thing she remembered think was what she would tell him happened

**Not really sure if you guys will like this chapter but it's needed. I pick the worst week to have Natsu miss his date with Lucy since I've heard its NaLu? What is NaLu weeks? If anyone could fill me in that would be great, I'm guessing it's just an excuse to write a ton of Nalu things this weeks?**

**Ohh well, review, favorite and follow please**

**Chill tell the next one **


End file.
